Stasha Hermione Snape
by MerlinHelpMe
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! PLEASE READ! Hermione finds out that Professoe Snape is her real dad. Read to find out what happens. Tiwsts and turns along the way. Please read and thanks for reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is only my second fan fic. I have read a couple stories where Snape is Hermione's dad, and have enjoyed them. I couldn't find anymore, so I decided to write one myself. I hope that this is easy to follow. In the story Harry and Hermione are an item. Any ideas let me know. I am still writing the story, so please be patient about updates.

_**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter related material is the property of JK Rowling and whoever else actually owns it. I am just writing for entertainment purposes and recieve no money for it._

It was the summer before their seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry had defeated Voldermort at the end of the previous school year. Harry and Hermione had made their relationship public right after Voldermort fell, when Harry ran to Hermione and kissed her. Ron was baffled, to say the least. He had no idea anything had been going on between the two of them. He got angry with them for not telling him, and with Harry for stealing Hermione away from him. Hermione made it perfectly clear that Harry did not 'steal' her. She never had any romantic feelings for Ron and never would. Ron got more angry when he found out they had been a couple since the end of fourth year. Hermione told Ron that he either needed to get over it or move on, because they were not going to put up with his anger. Needless to say the 'Golden Trio' is minus one.

Dumbledore told Harry that since Voldermort was no longer a threat and that all of the Death Eaters had been captured, he did not have to go back to the Dursley's. Hermione's parents offered to let him stay with them for the summer. They knew about their daughter's relationship and liked Harry. The only rule was that they had to sleep in separate beds, in separate rooms. Of course Harry and Hermione had no problems with this rule. They had decided that they were not going to take that step until after they got married, which they were secretly planning already. The first month of the summer was fantastic. They had gone to the movies, the zoo, the theater, an amusement park, the beach, and they just relaxed at the house by the pool.

Harry and Hermione had been out to the movies for his birthday. They went back to her house afterwards to spend some quiet time together. However when they walked inside, they stopped in their tracks. Sitting in Hermione's living room was Professor Snape. He was talking with her parents, and smiling, no … laughing.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione asked

"Oh, Hermione, you're home. Hello Harry. Did you two enjoy the movies?" Mrs. Granger asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Excuse me, but is something wrong Professor?" Snape looked between the two teenagers

"Well not exactly Mr. Potter. But I need to speak with Hermione. You may join us if you'd like." Hermione and Harry shared a look of concern, but went and joined the adults in the sitting room.

"Professor, what is it that you needed to speak with me about?" Hermione asked, wanting to know why he was here, in her house.

"First off, I need to apologize to both for my behavior towards you and your friends since you all started school. I had to keep the 'bastard' persona because all of the death eater children that were in my house. Please believe me, when I say that I never meant to hurt any of you with my words. It was all an act and I am terribly sorry that I had to play that role towards you."

"Professor, it's..."

"Please Hermione, let me finish. I am sure you may have figured that I was acting, but I still needed to apologize for it. You may even forgive me. However I am sure that what I am about to tell you may be a little bit less forgivable." Hermione's parents cut him off.

"Severus" they warned together. Her mother continued with a hand on his knee.

"Let Hermione decide what is forgivable or not. Do not judge yourself for her. She is very smart and will do the right thing."

"Mum?" Mrs. Granger put a hand up.

"Hermione dear, your father and I have been keeping something from you. Now hear us out before you let your temper get the better of you. You too Harry, as I am sure this will come as a shock for the both of you. Now let me start this and Severus and Frank and fill any spaces.

Well when I was at University I meant a very handsome young man. He couldn't figure out how to use a telephone. He saw me watching him and asked if I could help him. I asked if he the phone number of the person he was trying to contact. He looked at me as if I were out of my mind. I asked then if he knew whom he was contacting. He told me his cousin was expecting him and told me his cousin's name. Well it turned out that his cousin was my lab partner. Rather conveniently I was on my way to his house to work on a project (of course my partner had no idea I was on my way and neither did I until that minute). So I showed him the way. The three of us became fast friends and spent weekends together. About a year after the first meeting, this man and I had fallen in love. We wanted to get married, but he had an unsafe job as a spy. He didn't want to put me in danger. However we showed our love in other ways. He got an assignment that he did not know if he would survive. We shared on last night together. Before he left he made me swear to marry his cousin, until it would be safe for him and I to be together. The three of us had already discussed this and determined that if he felt that something was amiss that we should do this. So after he left I contacted his cousin. We went to the courthouse the next day and got married. About nine months later you were born Hermione."

"So, Professor Snape is the man you loved and my cousin?" Hermione asked. Although she doubted that, she hoped that was what it was.

"Yes Hermione, I was the man your mother loved, but I am not your cousin. I am your father. The night I left I had to stay with Voldermort for three months, to prove my loyalty to him. When I return from this 'boot camp' I didn't have the heart to look for your mum. I was forced to do things that I never wanted to do, but had to, to maintain my place as a spy for Dumbledore. I knew that her and Frank had gotten married. I also knew that Voldermort was growing stronger. I did not get into contact with Frank until after Harry defeated Voldermort the first time. Frank told me all about you and how you were growing and showing signs of magic already. But I knew that it was still not safe to come back. I stayed away, but kept in touch. When you got you first Hogwarts letter, your mother and Frank wanted me to tell you then. I felt that it still wasn't safe. I told them that until I knew for certain the Voldermort was gone for good, I would not tell you. I am very proud of you for all that you have accomplished and I enjoyed watching you grow up the last six years. I knew when you and Harry starting seeing each other, before even your mum. I am proud of the decision that you made there. I know that you both have hated me since your first year, but I would like for you to give me a chance to be your dad."

Both Hermione and Harry were speechless. Harry had taken hold of Hermione's hand and was rubbing her palm with his thumb. Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Okay, but what about mom and dad? Are you two going to get a divorce now that he is here?" Frank spoke up this time.

"No sweetheart. Severus told us, about when you were five, that he understood your mother and I had fallen in love. He did not want to get between us. He still loves your mum as she does him, but it never had a chance to grow, like our love for each other has."

"Hermione please understand that I have no intentions of coming between the two of them. I am happy for them. I also don't want to take you away from them. I just want a chance to get to know you as a daughter and you me as a father."

"But I don't even look like you? Not one little bit." Severus smiled.

"Yes well" he pulled out his wand and did an intricate movement saying something in Italian Harry gasped and the three adults smiled. Hermione got up and went to the mirror above the mantle.

"Oh Merlin!" and she passed out.

When she came to she was laying on the couch, with her head in Harry's lap. He was stroking her hair. He smiled down at her.

"Bit of a shock there?" He asked teasingly Hermione just nodded.

"I…I need to see again."

"Okay, but you just stay by the couch. Harry you stand behind her, just in case." Harry nodded and stood behind Hermione wrapping his arms around her waist. Severus transfigured and cushion into a full-length mirror. Hermione looked at her reflection. No way was that really her, but it had to be, Harry still had his arms around her and was smiling back at her in the mirror.

Her hair was just a long as always, but now it was straight and black. Her eyes were bright blue, instead of chocolate brown. She was almost a full six inches taller and would have to stand on her toes to kiss Harry. Her body had thinned out a little to go with the height, and it was way more pronounced. She had her mothers nose still and her skin was tanned rather than pale like Severus'. She took another look at her body and chocked back a sob.

"My boobs are smaller!" she shrieked.

"HERMIONE!" All three adults yelled at the same time. Harry laughed and whispered in her ear.

"That may be so, but I like these better." Hermione jumped and elbowed him in the gut.

"Harry! My parents are in the room. All three of them." Harry smiled while rubbing where she elbowed him.

"Yeah, but you're the one who brought up the subject, in front of them. But I do like the new look." He put his arms back around her and kissed her neck

"Very sexy." Severus coughed. Harry jumped back at the closeness of said cough, blushing.

"Uh sorry, sir." Hermione spoke up before anything more embarrassing happened.

"Um…dad…yeah…well, what about my name? I mean is it still..er..was it ever…Hermione? And am I Granger or Snape?" Her mother walked into the room and handed her, her birth certificate.

"Stasha Hermione Snape?" She looked at her mum with a questioning look.

"Yes. Your dad, Severus, choose Stasha. Frank and I decided on Hermione. And we all agreed that Snape would be your last name on the birth certificate. When Frank and I got married he took my name and that where Granger came from."

"Do I have to start going by Stasha Snape?" Severus shook his head

"Only if you want to. We can tell everyone the truth and you can go by Stasha or Hermione. We could just tell them you are my daughter and have been studying abroad and that Hermione Granger moved with her parents. Or we could put the charms back on and tell nobody anything. It is up to you." Hermione looked at the three adults in the room.

"Um, would you mind if Harry and I talked about this before I decide for sure?"

"Not at all honey. Why don't you take Harry outside by the pool and the three of us will stay here a chat a bit." Hermione smiled and led Harry outside.

"Thanks mum." When they got outside, they took off their shoes and put their feet in the pool. Harry turned to Hermione.

"So what are you thinking about all this?" Hermione sighed.

"I'm not sure really. I mean I understand him wanting to keep us safe and all, but I have known him for six years and, well I don't know. I mean I never hated him or anything. Yeah he said some awful things to me over the years, but I had figured out it was mostly an act in fifth year. Just, Snape is my dad, it's a little weird."

"Yeah, but we know he is a good guy. I mean man, how many times has he saved my life. He can't be too bad a s a dad, can he?"

"I suppose not, I had already decided that I would at least give him a chance. But what about my new look and the whole name thing?"

"Do you want to know my opinion on that?"

"Please."

"Okay, first I don't think we should send 'Hermione Granger' away. It would be too difficult with our relationship for us to be able to pull that off. So my thinking is either tell the truth and pick a name for your new looks or put the glamour back on and pretend it never happened."

"I just couldn't pretend it never happened. He's my dad. I just found that out, I am not going to loose that because I am worried about what others think."

"Okay, so we tell everyone he's your dad. Now are you going to be Hermione or Stasha?"

"I don't know? I mean I don't think that Hermione really goes with this look, but everybody knows me, don't you think it would be difficult for them all to just start calling me Stasha?"

"Maybe, but they will get used to it if the people close to you are calling you Stasha or Ms Snape. And you can respond to either name. If you prefer Stasha, the if somebody slips, then just politely remind them."

"Yeah. I do like the way it sounds. Stasha Snape." Harry leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Sexy Stasha Snape." They deepened the kiss and started to lie back on the pool deck.

"MR. POTTER!" Both of the teens startled and Harry pulled Hermione into the pool while he was trying to distance himself. When they both came up, Hermione yelled.

"Dad please!" Severus had been laughing at the sight of startling them but stopped when Hermione call him 'dad'.

"Did you just call me dad?" he asked.

"Yeah well, you're worse than my other dad when it comes to Harry, so I think other than DNA you earned the title."

"Well…wait," he turned on Frank

"Worse, you mean you don't get onto them when they are in that position? I don't want to be a granddad, before I get the chance to be a dad." He turned to Harry and Hermione.

"House NOW."

"Dad, just..."

"NOW" Harry and Hermione got out of the pool and Frank cast a drying spell on them before they went inside. When they got inside they followed Severus into the sitting room and sat on the couch, while Severus paced in front of them.

"Sir, please if you just let us explain."

"EXPLAIN? Okay explain why you were lying on top of my daughter in a very compromising position?"

"Dad we were just kissing. Honest. When Harry moved in Mum and my other dad didn't trust our teenage hormones either. Harry and I had already decided that we were not going to go that far. We made a wizard's oath, in front of them, that we would not do that until after we got married! We aren't stupid. We know what could happen and we didn't want to risk it. We love each other and we know that, that part of our relationship will not affect our love, that's why we agreed to wait. Give us some credit. Besides do you honestly think that Mum and my other dad would let Harry live here with out knowing for sure that we wouldn't be doing that every night?" Severus dropped down into a chair.

"I am sorry for jumping to conclusions and not trusting your judgment. Wait, did you say 'married'?"

"Yes, but not anytime soon. He hasn't even asked me yet."

"And I don't plan to until after we finish Hogwarts at least. But we already know that we want to spend the rest of our lives together. Sir."

"Hermione…"

"Stasha."

"What?"

"I am going to go by Stasha now. We decided that it wouldn't be good to just get rid of Hermione and I didn't want to put the glamour back on and pretend this never happened. You're my dad. I accept that and so does Harry. Everyone else can either accept it too, or get over it. Please dad, I know that you are still getting used to being a dad, but trust that mum and my other dad have it under control, and have embarrassed us with every parent/child and parent/boyfriend talk imaginable. Uh… what am I suppose to call my other dad now? My other dad is just too much. And it is major confusing calling you both dad." Severus laughed.

"Nice change of subject. I guess though that since they covered it, I can accept that. Just try to keep your PDA to a minimum in front of me. Now, what do you want to call Frank? You don't have to stop calling him dad. You don't have to call me dad. It is up to you." Frank walked over to Hermione and knelt in front of her.

"Baby, I have been your dad for seventeen years. I am honored that you called me that, but he is your real dad. I have always known that. How about we let him have that title now that he can and you can call me Uncle Frank." Hermione had tears in her eyes and hugged her first dad.

"I love you baby"

"I love you too. You were my first daddy and you will always be 'daddy' in my heart." Her mum walked in.

"Okay kids, you've had a long night. Why don't you go on up and get ready for bed. We can start calling you Stasha tomorrow, and make the rest of the plans." Harry and Hermione stood up and went to the stairs.

"Go on up, I'll be there in a minute." Harry nodded and went upstairs. Hermione went back and hugged her dad.

"Good night dad." Severus was a little shocked but returned the embrace and placed a kiss on her head.

"Good night Stasha." Hermione released him and made for the stairs. She turned around

"Oh mum, can you tell dad what Harry and I do before we go to bed." With that she took off up the stairs in a hurry.

"What?" Severus asked. He was about ready to tear up the stairs after her.

"Don't worry Severus. They get ready separately. Once they are ready for bed, they sit at the end of the hall and read a couple chapters of Shakespeare together, until Hermione falls asleep. Harry kisses her goodnight and goes to get frank to take her to bed. I think she wanted me to tell you because she is embarrassed. She has been having nightmares since the final battle. If her and Harry don't read together, and she fall asleep next to him, then she wakes up screaming. Harry figured this out before school let out. He said that they would stay up together in the common room reading until she fell asleep. He would lay her down, with her feet on his lap, and stay with her until the sun came up. He said that one night he had gotten a detention with you for something and didn't get back until really late. When he came in Hermione was sleeping on the couch. He went up to get washed up and when he came back down she was screaming. He got her to calm down and go back to sleep. When they got here, we weren't sure about it at first. We told the to try with out it at first to see what happened. The first week they were here, she woke up screaming every night. The second week, we let them read then go to bed before she fell asleep. Same thing happened. We decided that we would try letting her go to sleep then move her into her room and see what happened. Well Frank pit wards on Hermione's door so that Harry could not go in there. He did this before they got here. So we decided that Frank would come and get her and then put her to bed. It's been working ever since then."

"Why doesn't she just take a dreamless sleep potion?"

"Frank offered that to her. She said that she didn't want to become dependant of it, and that she would prefer not to take it, in case something happened and she was needed."

"Do you think Frank would mind if I put her to bed tonight?" Rose Granger smiled.

"Not at all. It may be a while though. Why don't we sit down? He is making tea and we can discuss some things while we wait." About forty-five minutes later, Harry came down to tell them that Hermione was asleep. Severus went up and put her to bed.

(From now on Hermione is going to be Stasha Snape, unless otherwise mentioned.)

The next morning everyone got up to eat breakfast together. When Stasha walked into the room her jean went to her calves and her shirt showed her mid-drift.

"Uh mum, I think I am going to need to go shopping. Nothing fits me anymore."

"That's okay. I can't take you today though; I am needed at the office with Frank. Severus would you mind taking her shopping?"

"No, that's fine. Harry will you be coming along too?"

"No, sir. I promised Frank and Rose that I would help in the office today. Their receptionist had to take a few days off."

"Oh. Well Stasha, we can use this time to get to know each other better. How about we head out after breakfast?"

"That's fine, but I can't go out looking like this. Can you do something to fix my outfit? I don't know any clothes altering spells." Severus smiled and waved his wand and Stasha's clothes starched to fit her.

"Thanks" When they finished their breakfast, the Granger's and Harry left to go to the office, while Stasha and Severus went to go shopping.

Stasha decided that she wanted to shop in muggle London first. They had decided that they would go to Diagon Alley with Harry that weekend to get their school supplies and anything else she would need. They went to the mall to get her muggle clothes.

"Okay now you aren't going to go all dad on me now are you?" Severus looked at her

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I find something I like, let's say a little too revealing."

"You can bet your arse I will go all dad on you! You don't need any revealing clothes. You will look just fine with clothes that show very little skin." Stasha laughed.

"I don't think so. I got a new body; I need a new look to go with it. Come on, it's not like I am going to let my tits and arse be hanging out. Just let me find some things I think I might like, try them on and then we can talk about it. Please?"

"You can try them on and talk about them, but I am not going to let you get anything that is going to make you look like trash."

"Dad"

"Stasha, you may have just found out that I am your dad, but I have always been your dad. I have observed you the last six years at school. I see no reason for you to change who you are by changing your fashion style to go with your new look."

"Fine!" with that Stasha stormed into the closest clothing store, which just happened to be lingerie. Severus rolled his eyes and waited outside. Twenty minutes later when she came out, she held the bag out to her dad.

"You want to check and make sure I didn't get anything too trashy?"

"That's quite alright, I will have your mother check when she gets home tonight. Now loose the attitude or I will pick out the rest of your clothes for you." Severus crossed his arms across his chest and waited.

"Fine, Fine, but can you at least let me show you what I want and then you can decided if it is too trashy?"

"I can do that, but if I say no, no attitude from you. Got it." Stasha rolled her eyes

"Yeah I got it." They went onto the next store. Severus followed Stasha around the store while she pick out clothes and handed them to him to carry. He kept his mouth shut whenever she put anything on the pile that he did not approve of. After about forty-five minutes they went to the dressing rooms. He handed her the pile of clothing.

"I want to se everything. If I approve the look, I will take it after you change. When you are done anything I am not holding stays."

"Whatever" with that she went into the changing room. She decided that she was going to put on the most outrageous out fit first. She knew that he would not approve of it and hoped that it might soften him up a bit. She put on a very tight, micro mini, black patent leather skirt, which rode very low on her hips. Her top was red patent leather that pushed up her chest to give her ample cleavage and was about two and a half inches above her belly button. She wasn't really looking forward to showing him this much of her, but she had a point to make. She took a deep breath, held her head high, opened the door and took one step out.

"Take it off! NOW!" Severus growled.

"Dad…"

"Stasha don't try me. I will take you out of this store and straight to Madame Malkins and make you wear robes two sizes too big. The next outfit better be appropriate, or we will leave."

"Ugh" Stasha stormed back into the room.

'Well that really worked' she thought to herself. She pulled the clothes off and threw them into the corner. Next she went conservative. She pulled on a white, long, flowing, gauzy skirt and a pale blue mini-tee. She looked in the mirror.

'Well there is less than two inches of skin showing my mid and it's got a high collar. Maybe this will work.' She opened the door and stepped out.

"Well?" Severus looked at her.

"Huh, raise your arms above your head."

"What!" He lifted an eyebrow. She sighed and held her arms up.

"Oh come on dad. This is not bad at all. I have worse in my closet that mum has bought me."

"Go try on the next outfit then." Stasha jump and ran back into the changing room. The next outfit was a little bit more daring than the last, but nowhere near the first. The jeans were tight and low rise. The shirt was a red strapless the stopped at her belly button. One last look in the mirror and out she went.

"Turn around and squat." Stasha didn't want to do that. He would see her tattoo then.

"If you don't like the jeans I wont get them."

"No ma'am. Turn around and squat. Unless there is something you don't want me to see?" Stasha sighed. He was going to see it sooner or later. She turned around and squatted.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

"Dad, please don't do this here. I got it the summer after fifth year. Mum went with me, okay."

"What is it Stasha?"

"It's a muggle tattoo. Harry's name in Chinese."

"Your mother let you get that?"

"Yes. It's not the only one that I have, and no you will not show you the other one now. Can we just please finish shopping?"

"Fine the jeans are fine, the shirt however," He tossed a knut on the ground

"It you can pick that up and not fall out of your shirt, then you can get the shirt." Stasha smirked. She squatted down and picked up the knut. When she stood up, she placed it in his hand, turned around and went back to change. And so it went. An hour and a half later Stasha and her dad walked out of the store. She had gotten several pairs of jeans, a few skirts (long and short), some shorts, several mini-tees of various colors, tank tops, and a few strapless shirts that she had to fight for. She also got two dresses (which he did not approve of). After they left the shop, they went to the food court for lunch.

"Okay now I need some shoes and a bathing suit."

"Alright, you go ahead and get the shoes. I will meet you back here in and hour."

"What you're not going to supervise my shoe selection?"

"Stasha,"

"Okay, okay, I'm going" Stasha found the shoe store and went inside. She got a pair of tennis shoes, flip-flops, a pair of platforms, a pair of boots (that went up to her knee) and a new pair of school shoes. An hour later she went back and found her dad. He was holding a back that looked like it was from a clothing shop. And it was small.

"Please tell me you did not buy my bathing suit." She stated when she got to him.

"Do you want me to lie to you?" She snatched the bag from him and pulled out the bathing suit. HE had gotten her a black one-piece suit. It actually was a wet suit, like for surfers. Long legs and long sleeves.

"OH my god dad! I don't believe this. I am never going clothes shopping with you again. Can we leave NOW" With that she stormed away. When she got outside she found a deserted alley and appirated home. She didn't even wait for her dad. When she got home she went straight to the fireplace, activated the floo and called Tonks.

"Wotcher, who are you?"

"Tonks please, it me Hermione. I need you to come to my house now please, if you can. I need your help with something personal and I can explain my appearance when you get here."

"Sure thing Hermione. Give me about five minutes."

"Thank you so much. Come up to my room when you get here. I will set the wards to allow you in."

"Yup" Tonks' head disappeared from the flames and Stasha ran up to her room and slammed the door into her dad's face, as he was only two steps behind her. She quickly put up the wards so that he couldn't get in.

"Stasha open the door or I will."

"HA! Go ahead. If you get in then you will never be able to perform your 'manly' duties again. If you know what I mean."

"You wouldn't!"

"Already did dad."

"Severus? What are you doing here and why are you trying to get into Hermione's room?" Tonks was surprised to see him here. Hermione didn't say anything about him.

"Stasha you tell her what is going on. I will be in the kitchen waiting to talk to you when you are done." Severus stormed down the stairs. Tonks looked around.

"Stasha? Who is Stasha?" The bedroom door opened and Stasha stuck her head out.

"I am. Now get in here." For the next hour Stasha told Tonks everything. When she finished she sighed.

"So you see. I need to learn that spell to change my clothes. That way I can just adjust my old bathing suit to fit my new body. And he can't say anything about it because I already had it"

"Okay, but I am not going to be the one to actually change it." The next twenty minutes was spent with Tonks showing Stasha how to do the spell.

"I can't believe it was that simple. I don't know why I never learned it before." Tonks laughed.

"Because you were never into fashion and such before. You didn't need it. You needed to know the stuff to fight with."

"I guess so. You want see him have a fit?" Stasha asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not really, I need to get back anyways Remus is taking me out tonight. I'll get back with you tomorrow and you can tell me all about it." Hermione had her dressing gown on, with her bathing suit underneath it. When she walked into the kitchen she didn't even look at her dad. She just kept walking out to the pool. She took a towel off the shelf by the door and went to a lounge. She laid the towel out on the lounge, took off her dressing gown and lay down. One minute later her dad was blocking her sun.

"If you don't mind, I am trying to get some sun." She said with her eyes closed.

"What in the name of Merlin are you wearing?"

"It is called a bathing suit."

"It looks like scraps of fabric. And what is that?" He asked pointing the tattoo on her hip.

"That is a fairy tattoo. I told you I had another one. As for my bathing suit, mum help me pick it out at the beginning of the summer."

"Stasha? Are you home?" Harry yelled from inside. She smiled.

"By the pool Harry!" Harry came out just as Severus tossed a towel over her. Stasha glared at her dad.

"Um is everything okay?" Harry asked.

"No" "Yes" both Severus and Stasha said together.

"Harry will you please go get Frank and Rose."

"Okay" Harry went in the house, but didn't have to go far. Frank and Rose were on their way outside.

"Severus? What's the problem?" Frank asked

"What's the problem? The problem is that my seventeen-year-old daughter feels it is not necessary to cover her self up.

"No the problem is that dad can't accept that I am not a child and can choose my own clothing." Stasha said standing up. She threw the towel at him and walked to Harry.

"Damn Stasha." Harry said while eyeing her body in the bathing suit.

"MR. POTTER!"

"Oops. Sorry sir."

"Hermione dear. I think it would be best if you went and put some clothes on. Then we could talk about this. Harry perhaps you can go visit Neville for a few hours."

"Yes ma'am." Harry gave Stasha a quick kiss, then left. Stasha stormed up to her room and put on a pair of jeans and a mini- tee. She went back down stairs and plopped down on the couch.

"Okay Stasha tell me what the problem is." Stasha looked at her dad then back at her mum.

"He is being an overbearing jerk. That's what's wrong. He made me try on every outfit I wanted to get today and show him. If it showed too much skin, or was too short or too tight or flat out looked too good, he said 'no way'. He threatened to make me wear robes two sizes too big if I argued with him. Then after lunch, I went and got shoes. He said he would meet me in an hour. When I found him he had bought me a bathing suit. Mum he got me a wet suit. With pants and long sleeves. I got mad, came home, flooed Tonks, warded my door so he couldn't come in and changed into my bathing suit after Tonks showed me how to adjust it with a spell. I went outside to lie down to get some sun. He came over, freaked out about the suit and the tattoo and then threw a towel over me when Harry came out."

"Stasha you have to understand that he his new at this. He doesn't know the rules that you and I have in place about your clothing. Did you try to tell him?"

"Well, not really. At first I was just messing with him and then he got all serious on me. I wouldn't have actually gotten anything that you and I agreed against. Then when I was trying on the clothes, he didn't even give me time to explain. He made me squat to make sure my underpants weren't showing. I had to raise my arms above my head to make sure the shirt or skirt didn't ride too high. I had to pick stuff up off the floor if I had on a strapless shirt to make sure my boobs wouldn't pop out. And none of my shorts or skirts are shorter than where my middle finger comes to on my leg."

"Now why don't you tell your mother about that first outfit you tried on. I am almost positive that she would not have approved of that."

"Dad please, I was just messing around. Trying to loosen you up some. I would have never worn that in public."

"Oh really? What is my rule about that?" Rose asked Stasha.

"Damn. Oh um. If you walk out of the dressing room you are in public. But mum.."

"Stasha what did you have on?"

"Mum, what happened to as long as you maintain your grades, you can choose your clothes."

"Stasha, you are stalling. You also know that I told you that you could not get anything if there was more skin that fabric, besides bathing suits. What did you have on first?"

"Patent leather micro skirt and a patent leather tube top."

"Well then I don't see any problems with your dad's choice of clothing. You can keep the bathing suit though. However, when you wear it, your dad must be present."

"What mum that is so not fair. Dad please, you don't want to sit around all the time while I am tanning at the beach and the pool do you?"

"If you don't want me there then you can always wear the wet suit." Stasha turned to Frank

"Daddy?"

"Oh no you don't Stasha. That may have worked when you were younger, but not now. You know what you did was not appropriate, but you did it anyways. Now you can either choose to take this punishment or you can go live with your dad for the rest of the summer while Harry stays here."

"Fine. But what if I go get a new bathing suit. Take Uncle Frank with me. If he approves, can I get out of having you there the entire time dad? Please?" Frank and Severus shared a look.

"Alright Stasha. You go with Frank on Saturday and find a bathing suit. Pick it wisely. My only request is that your fairy tattoo is not visible."

"Yes, yes I can do that. Can I go to Neville's now?"

"Sure. Be back by nine."

"Thanks mum, uncle Frank, Dad." She hugged each one on her way to the fireplace.

"Oh and dad."

"Yes Stasha?"

"I am sorry about the way I acted."

"Thank you. It will take some getting used to."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Stasha." With that Stasha disappeared in the flames.


	2. Chapter 2

A week before school was about to start, Severus, Stasha, and Harry all returned for their duties. When they arrived at Hogwarts they had to go see Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall first. They had no idea about the Hermione/ Stasha story. Needless to say when the three of tem walked into the Headmasters office, there was confusion.

"Severus, Harry, who is this? And where is Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. Stasha laughed.

"Sir, it's me. But I prefer to go by Stasha Snape now. You know new look, new name."

"Severus? Care to explain?" McGonagall asked. The three newcomers took offered seats and Severus began his tale. When he finished Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like crazy.

"So, Miss Snape, you would like for me to inform the entire school of this at the Welcoming Feast?"

"Well, I think that it may be better if my dad and I do it together."

"Oh no, no, no. I do not want to stand up there and speak to the entire school. We can let the Headmaster do it."

"Dad, please I think that we should do this together."

"Stasha, I caved on letting you wear that thing you call a bathing suit this summer. Let Albus do this. I believe it will be received better that way."

"Miss Snape, I do agree with him on that." McGonagall stated

"Well I guess that will be okay then. How are we going to handle the train ride here? Nobody is going to believe me or listen to me. I am also afraid that Harry will end up taking some heat from Ron if he sees Harry with someone who is not Hermione Granger."

"Well why do we put that Glamour charm back on you, then at the feast when Professor Dumbledore makes the announcement you can take it back off?" Harry stated

"That, Mr. Potter is most likely the best thing to do. Now onto head business, each year we offer to allow the Head Boy and Girl to sit at the Head Table for meals. It is up to you if you would like to do this or not. If you choose to, you are not required to sit up there all the time, only when we have special events. What do you think?" Stasha and Harry shared a look. Harry shrugged.

"We would prefer to sit at the Head Table sir."

"Very well then." And so the discussion began. They sat in the headmaster's office for three hours discussing duties and rules for the head boy and girl.

"Well, I do believe that is everything. Do the two of you have any questions?"

"Dad what about my nightmares. At home you or Frank put me to bed, what should we do here?"

"Well, I suppose we can let Harry put you to bed. I will however put some charms on your room that only allow him to be in there for five minutes. I know that you didn't want to talk to your mother or me about them, but perhaps you could talk to Professor McGonagall about them. I think it would help."

"Dad, please don't make me talk about it."

"Stasha I won't make you talk about it, but I really think you should. It could help a lot."

"Miss Snape, I understand your fear of talking about these nightmares, but it can't be good to let them keep disturbing your sleep. I would like to talk to you about a few other things also. Maybe tomorrow you and I could go to the Three Broomsticks?"

"Fine. Can we go now?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, why don't you go down to the kitchens and ask Dobby to make you a picnic and the two of you enjoy the rest of the afternoon together. We will see you at dinner tonight at six o'clock."

"Thank you sir." Harry said standing up and taking Stasha's hand. Once they were out of the office. Dumbledore asked

"Why does Stasha need someone to put her to bed?" Severus sighed.

"After the final battle she began having nightmares. She would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. After the first couple of nights, Harry stayed up with her until she fell asleep. They slept in the common room. When they got home, they tested different things. It turns out that if she falls asleep with Harry next to her, she can sleep through the night. They would sit in the hallway and read until she fell asleep. Then Frank or I would take her and put her to bed. Frank had already warded her door so that Harry couldn't go in there. Once she falls asleep and is put to bed, she is fine."

"It sounds like her nightmares concern Mr. Potter. Minerva, do you think that talking about them will help her?"

"I am not sure Albus, but it is worth a try."

"Well see what you can do. Don't push her; she needs to do this in her own time. Severus do you think it necessary to place a teacher in their quarters?"

"No, they made a wizards oath not to go that far until after they get married. But I do intend on putting the spells on their rooms so that the other only has five minutes."

"Very well. I will let you do that. Go ahead and get started. I am sure you have other work that needs to be done as well."

"Thank you Albus. Minerva. I will see you at dinner."

The next couple of days went by pretty well. Stasha did not discuss her nightmares with Professor McGonagall, and was not pushed to. Harry and Stasha were busy with Head duties, while Professor Snape had his own things to get done. They all ate together and everybody was happy. That is until two nights before the start of term. Severus went down to the Head rooms to talk to Harry and Stasha. When he walked in he couldn't find them.

"Stasha? Harry?" He called out. He got not answer. He was about to leave when he heard a sound from the bathroom. He walked over to knock on the door, but stopped with his hand in the air.

"Harry that tickles, stop." Stasha was giggling. Severus went red. What on earth were they doing in there together? He banged on the door.

"STASHA HERMIONE SNAPE! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"Oh shit" he heard Harry say.

"Oh shit is right Mr. Potter. You may as well come out too. I will be in the common room waiting." He left the door to the bathroom and went into the common room. When Stasha and Harry entered they found him pacing in front of the fireplace. When Severus saw them come in, he walked past them and to the bathroom. He took out his wand, did a spell, and returned.

"Now only one of you will be able to go in there at a time. Sit." They both say down, while holding hands. Severus took a deep breath.

"Does your mother or Frank know that you two take showers together?"

"No sir." Stasha said softly

"If you were still at home, would you have asked them if it was okay?"

"Most likely not."

"Do you think that they would approve of it?"

"Dad we were wearing our bathing suits the whole time. We had just come in from the lake."

"Would they approve?"

"Probably not."

"What do you think their punishment would be for this?"

"Dad, there's only two days left until school starts."

"Stasha, I am trying to not get too angry here. If you would prefer for me to be the angry dad, I am much more comfortable with that. Now what would the punishment be?"

"TV taken away?"

"Nice try, one more chance."

"Fine, no alone time for us for a month."

"Okay, I will tell you what I will do. Stasha, I would really like for you to talk to somebody about your nightmares and I need help in the lab. So if you talk to either Professor McGonagall or Madame Pomfrey about the nightmares and Harry helps me in the lab tomorrow, I will call that the punishment. However, if you feel you would rather not do this, I will ask a first year from each house to stay with you from the end of classes until curfew. I will also ask Dobby to escort you to and from all of your classes.And I will move into these rooms for three months."

"DAD"

"I will give you ten minutes to talk about this with each other."

"Harry, I am not ready to talk about my nightmares. I can't do that yet."

"Listen Stasha. If you are not ready, I think we can handle first years and Dobby."

"Yeah, but what about the three months of him living in here with us?"

"Baby, if that is what you need, then I can deal with it. Just promise me that you will try to get comfortable enough with someone to talk to about your nightmares. I am worried about you. You made me talk about mine and I know that it does help. Bu I also know that you have to be ready to talk."

"I'll try Harry."

"That's all I ask."

"Okay. Dad we made our decision."

"Well what are you going to be doing then?"

"We are going to take the first years, Dobby, and you. But we will both help you in the lab tomorrow."

"Okay then. I will go let the headmaster know I will be needing a room here." Severus stood to leave, but before he walked out the door he snapped his fingers.

"Dobby" he called. There was a faint 'pop' and the house elf appeared.

"What can Dobby do for you Professor Snape sir?"

"Dobby can you stay with Stasha and Harry until I return please?"

"Dobby would be honored to stay sir. Thank you sir." With that Severus left to go speak with the headmaster. When Severus got to the gargoyle, he said the password and walked up the stairs to the office.

"Severus, what can I do for you?" Albus asked

"Albus, I need to have a room set up for me in the head rooms."

"Severus my dear boy, you need to trust those two."

"Albus, I have trusted them until now. I went to go visit and they were in the shower…together."

"Oh my."

"Yeah oh my. I gave them a choice for their punishment. Either Stasha talk to somebody about her nightmares and Harry help me in the labs, or I get four first years to constantly be with them after class, until curfew, Dobby to be their personal escort and me living with them for three months. They choose the first years, Dobby, and myself. So if it is possible could you please have a room set up for me?"

"Of course. I will ask the head of each house to choose a first year for you. I will also inform Dobby of his new responsibilities. Your room should be ready for you tomorrow. Is there anything else that you need?"

"No Albus thank you." Severus left the headmasters office and returned to the headroom.

"Okay here is what's going to happen. Dobby I need for you to escort these two to and from all of their classes, they will be allowed to be a few minutes late for classes they do not share. Now you two, my room will not be ready until tomorrow therefore I will be sleeping in the common room tonight. The headmaster will have the head of each house choose a first year for you after the sorting. I will only ask the first years and Dobby to stay with you for a week. I trust that your behavior will be better in the future?"

"Yes sir." Both teens replied.

"Very well. I suggest that you go ahead and get ready for bed. We have a long day tomorrow brewing potions for Poppy." The teens went to start their nightly routine. Severus went down to his chambers to get ready himself. When he returned to the headrooms, Stasha was already asleep and Harry was carrying her to her bed. Severus waited for Harry to return.

"Harry, I think we need to talk about a few things before you go to bed." Harry walked over and sat in a chair across from the couch where Severus was sitting.

"Sir?"

"Well, I know that I probably should have had this talk with you a while ago, but I knew that Frank and Rose had already talked to you."

"Yes sir."

"Well, I just think that you should here some things from me as well. I know that you love Stasha. I also know that she loves you. However I would like for the two of you to spend some time with other people during the school year. Also, you need to keep your displays to a minimum. Here in your rooms is one thing, but there will younger children here that are going to be looking up to the two of you. I understand that the incident with the shower may have been innocent, however things can happen when your emotions are leading the way. I do not want anything to happen to Stasha or yourself because of the oath you took. I am concerned that some of the students in the school are not going to be pleased to here of her true parentage. Please protect her from these people when I cannot. If you think anybody is too far out of line, inform me, Albus or Minerva. Since most of the older Slytherins are no longer attending school here, I don't believe they are going to be the problem. I think that most of the problem will be with the Gryffindors believing that she is a traitor. We both know that is not true however. We need to try to help others see this as well."

"Of course sir. I would do anything for her."

"I know Harry. I think that is good for tonight"

"Sir, I know that I had originally told you that I wasn't planning on asking her to marry me until after we were out of school, but I think that I am ready to do that now. I don't really want to wait. I know that it may be easier if we waited and all, but I believe that we are going to be doing everything together anyways, so why wait. May I have your permission to ask her to marry me at the end of the welcoming feast?" Severus smiled.

"That would be fine Harry. Do you have any date for when you would like to have the wedding?"

"Well Stasha wants to be wed in June. I was thinking that maybe after the graduation ceremony we could have the wedding, seeing as how all of our friends and Family will already be here. Maybe do it the day after and use the leaving feast as our reception. I really don't know sir."

"Don't worry, it is still early and there is plenty of time. Might I make a suggestion though?"

"Anything sir."

"Well, seeing as how this year you both have your NEWTS, why don't you use the plans that you have already made with Stasha? We could ask Minerva and Rose to plan the whole thing and totally surprise Stasha at the end of the year."

"That is amazing. That way she wouldn't be stressing about the wedding along with everything else. If she asks about wedding plans, I can tell her that we will discuss it once we have finished taking the NEWTS. I will make copies of everything I have and get them to you. Wow sir, thank you."

"No thank you Harry. You have made Stasha happy. That is all I have wanted for her. Good night Harry."

"Goodnight sir."

_A/N: Hey thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry that this chapter is shorter. I wanted to post before there was too long a break since the last one. I believe that this was a good ending place. Also I would apperciate any ideas of things that happen between father and daughter at this age, boyfriend and girlfriend, and also between father and daughters boyfriend. I am sorry if you don't like how some may be OOC, i just could not have Snape be nasty. Well please continue to review and send any ideas of conflict or comfort. If I use anybody's idea I will state in the post if it was not originally mine and give the person credit. If you would like, you can also let me know what you think different peoples reactions will be to the news of Hermione being Stasha Snape. Thanks again and hope to hear from you soon._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The next day Stasha, Harry and Severus could be found in the lab brewing potions. They had at least fifty potions to brew for the infirmary. They had a quick breakfast (in which Severus talked with Albus about Harry proposing to Stasha at the welcoming feast) and skipped lunch in hopes of finishing sooner. By four o'clock at of the brewing was done and they were carrying the vials to the infirmary. After they had dropped the potions of they headed to the headmasters office. Once they entered they all took their seats.

"Good evening. I assume that the potions are done."

"Yes Albus. We just delivered them to Poppy."

"Very well. Now Stasha, tomorrow before you and Harry get on the Hogwarts Express to go to London, we will recast the glamour. Are you sure that you want to do that?"

"Yes headmaster. I think that everyone will accept me better if they see for themselves that I am the same person."

"Very well. Now on the train ride back you will go over all of the duties with the prefects and give them their schedules for their patrols. Once all that is done, you need to keep patrol on the train and comfort any first years who may need it."

"Yes headmaster." They both replied

"Now, your dad here has concern about Mr. Weasley. Do you think that he will be a problem?" Harry looked at Stasha for her to answer.

"Sir he very well may be a problem, however I think that Harry and I will be able to take care of it. If not I am sure that Ginny can. She has already told us that she was happy to us and would help with her brother, if need be. I think he is actually more afraid of her than his mother."

"Stasha I know that you believe that you two may be able to handle him, but maybe it would be better if I was on the train, just in case." Severus said.

"Dad, no. This is between Ron, Harry, and I. I don't want my dad jumping in when he thinks that I need help. I am not helpless. Don't forget that I was fighting right beside Harry when he killed Voldermort. I can surly handle Ronald Weasley."

"I don't doubt that for one minute Stasha. I am merely concerned for his safety should he choose to say the wrong thing to provoke you." Severus smirked

"Dad! I am head girl, I wouldn't harm another student."

"Oh really. Then what do you call punching Malfoy in third year. A love tap?" Harry said laughing

"HARRY!"

"You did what?" Severus asked

"Thanks a lot Harry. Honestly it was what almost four years ago." Severus raised an eyebrow and Dumbledore merely chuckled.

"Fine. In third year Harry, Ron and I were on our way to go see Hargid. We heard Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle talking about what was going to happen to Buckbeak, the Hippogrif. When they saw us they asked if we were there for the show. I pulled my wand on him after calling him a few choice words and he was about to cry. Harry and Ron urged me to back off, so I did. Malfoy started laughing so I turned around and punched him." Severus laughed.

"I was wondering what had happened. He wouldn't tell me."

"Probably was ashamed because he was hit by a female Gryffindor 'mudblood'. He would have never lived that down." Harry said. Severus laughed.

"That's true. I probably would have actually taken points off him for it, while secretly praising you." Stasha smiled.

"Very well back to business. I will ask our new defense teacher to arrive on the train, just in case. Once you arrive back to Hogsmeade, the two of you will be the ones to escort the first years across the lake. Since Hagrid has moved to France, and the two of you are head boy and girl…"

"And famous" Severus cut in

"And famous, the teachers have all agreed that you would be the best for the job. After you get all of the first years here, you will wait with them for Professor McGonagall to call you in. You will explain the sorting ceremony to them, while you wait. Once they enter the great hall, you will follow them and stand beside Professor McGonagall as she calls each one up."

"Yes sir." The teens replied.

"Once the sorting is completed, myself along with Severus will come around the table to stand beside you. I will then make the announcement about Hermione Granger discovering the true identity of her birth father, and that she is to me now referred to as Stasha Snape. Severus will then remove the charms. Once that is done the two of you may say something if you choose to. Then you will take your seats at the head table." Severus caught Harry's eyes and gave a brief nod, which Harry returned in understanding. Harry returned his gaze to the headmaster and found that the twinkling in his eyes had become more profound.

"Sir, we don't have to say anything do we?" Stasha asked

"Of course not. Only if you have something to say and wish to." Harry nodded to inform the headmaster that he understood as well.

"Very well. I believe that is all for tonight. Why don't the three of you go to The Three Broomsticks and have dinner and head to bed early. You do have to be up and at the train station by seven in the morning."

"Thank you headmaster. Goodnight" Stasha said rising from her seat. The others said their goodnights as well and they left the office.

"Why don't we go back and get ready to go out. We can leave in an hour."

"Sounds good to me. You two smell horrible." Stasha said laughing and took off running. Severus and Harry looked at each other.

"Did she.." Severus started

"Yes she did." Harry said laughing.

"Well what are we standing here for? Come on, the dungeons are closer. We can floo into the room and beat her there." Harry nodded and they took off to Severus' old quarters. Once they got there they quickly flooed into the headrooms. Harry went to shower first while Severus sat on the couch to wait for Stasha. Five minutes later, Harry was walking out of the shower and Stasha was walking into the room. Severus and Harry smirked at her while she stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"What? How?" Harry laughed and walked over to give her a kiss.

"Baby, did you forget that your dad has chambers in the dungeons, which were a lot closer to get to?"

"Ohhh, so not fair." Stasha pouted. Harry kissed her pouting lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss rather passionately.

"Ah hem" her dad cleared his throat. They jumped apart quickly.

"Sorry 'bout that dad."

"Umm hmmm. All right Stasha go take your shower and get ready. We will leave in forty-five minutes. I won't wait for you to finish getting ready." Stasha let out a squeak and took off for the shower. Harry laughed.

"You know sir, she was never this into her looks before the charms were removed." Severus laughed.

"Well she always put books, studying, and helping you before her outward appearances. She has all that knowledge now and Voldermort is gone, so she can focus more on her looks and being like the other girls."

"Well I am going to finish getting dressed. Why don't you go to your chambers in the dungeons to get ready? You know she won't make an appearance again until it is time to leave."

"Yeah, I suppose if I don't want to smell of potions all night I had better. Please don't misuse my trust while I am gone." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not sir." Harry said before heading to his room to get dressed. Forty minutes later Severus returned to the head common room. Harry was sitting on the couch waiting.

"She's still not ready?" Severus asked Harry.

"Nope. I just gave her the five-minute warning. She'll be out in four minutes." Severus laughed. Harry and Severus sat in silence until Stasha came out of the room. She was wearing a pair of her new jeans that were dark blue and low rise. She had on a white tank top, under an emerald green tank. She was wearing a pair of black heels and had her hair done back in a french braid. She only had a light dusting of make-up with a pink shimmery lip-gloss. She smiled at the two of them.

"So are we going or what?" she asked as she walked towards the door. The group made their way out of Hogwarts and towards Hogsmead. They walked into The Three Broomsticks. They each order their meal and talked about nonsense until they had finished. Once all three of them had finished they walked back to the castle. Once they made it to the entrance hall they were all worn out from their day. When they got back to the common room they started their bedtime routine. Half an hour later Severus was putting her daughter to bed. When he walked out of the room, Harry looked as if he had a question.

"What is it Harry?"

"Sir, do you think Draco will be okay will all of this? I know that he was on our side in the war. He saved Ginny and actually watched our back as Ron, Hermione and I made our way to Voldermort. But, I know he was really close to you, I think he said that you are his Godfather. Don't you think that he may be a little upset because you kept this from him and have spent most of the summer with her and I?" Severus sighed.

"I am not sure how he will react. After his mom was killed and his dad sent to Azkaban, he wanted to come stay with me. I told him that he needed to get to know the rest of his family, from his mom's side. He has spent the whole summer with Tonks. He is actually enjoying himself there. Yes I am his Godfather, and he may be a little shocked by the revelation, but I believe that he may be happy for me. Just be careful what you say to him on the train."

"Perhaps we should tell him before the feast, so he doesn't have a fit in front of everyone."

"No, he would wait until afterwards before he let his emotions show. I shouldn't be a problem. Just keep him nearby on the train, in case Mr. Weasley tries something, you'll have another person on your side." Harry nodded, understanding that Severus wasn't worried that they wouldn't be able to defend themselves. He just was concerned about Stasha's safety.

"Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Harry."

( Stasha is back to Hermione until after Dumbledore makes the announcement.)

The next morning Harry and Stasha had an early breakfast in the common room with Severus, before they left to catch the train. After breakfast, before they left the castle, Professor Dumbledore put the glamour back on Stasha. Fifteen minutes later they were at the train station assuring her dad that everything would be fine and they would behave themselves while they were alone. The train ride into London was quiet. Stasha had laid her head on Harry's lap and had fallen asleep. Harry gently stroked her hair until he too fell asleep. They both woke up when the train came to a stop.

"You ready for a new year?" Harry asked her.

"You bet I am. I can't wait until tonight when I get back to being me again."

"Patience my dear." Harry smirked and gave her a kiss. Once the let go of the kiss they walked off the train and onto platform 9 ¾. There were a few people there already, mostly first years who wanted to make sure they didn't miss the train. After about fifteen minutes they saw a group of red heads approach.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ginny Weasley yelled to them and ran to give them both a hug.

"Hey Gin. How was your summer?" Hermione laughed.

"Great! I started seeing someone, you won't believe who? But I promised I wouldn't say anything with out him."

"That's good Gin. I am so happy. When is he getting here?"

"Oh he should be here soon. He stayed with…" Harry cut here off.

"Ginny? Where's Ron?"

"Oh, well he decided to drop out and work with Fred and George in the shop. Mum was mad. She made him move out and all. I think it was worse than Percy almost. Anyways, he said that he didn't want to be anywhere near the two of you anymore than necessary. That's when I convinced Fred to charm your pictures to hang all over his room, at home, then at his and George's. It was beautiful. The best part is he can't remove it or cover it until he forgives you two." It was then that Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie came over.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Bill, Charlie." Hermione said giving Molly a hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you two so healthy. Have been getting enough to eat this summer Harry?"

"Yes ma'am. I stayed with Hermione and her family this summer. They filled me up and wouldn't let me lift a finger to help."

"Harry, you were a guest in our home. It wouldn't have been right."

"So Harry, Ginny says that you and Hermione are a couple now?" Bill asked

"Yes. Actually we've been together since the summer before fifth year."

"We just made it public knowledge now. And Ginny did know when we really got together."

"I didn't mean to offend you. I was just going to say congratulations. Oi, Ginny here comes your lover boy." Bill teased. Everyone turned around to see Draco Malfoy walking towards them with Tonks. Both Harry and Hermione were surprised.

"Draco Malfoy?" they both said together. Draco smirked.

"The one and only." Draco gave Ginny a hug and a quick kiss.

"Good day Weasley's. How are you all?"

"Were good Draco. So you kids got all of your things? Harry, Hermione, where's your stuff at?" Arthur asked

"Oh, it's already at Hogwarts. Dumbledore asked us to come a week early. He wanted to make sure we understood everything we were supposed to do and to help get the school ready." Hermione said.

"Oh, well the Draco, Ginny, all set?" Arthur asked his daughter and her boyfriend.

"Yes sir." Molly gave a round of hugs to everyone, including Bill, Charlie, and Tonks

"Alright now, you kids behave yourselves this year you hear me. There is no more Voldermort and you have no good reason to be getting yourselves into trouble."

"Yes ma'am" all four teenagers replied.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you Nymph. I think that thiswas the best summer of my life." Draco said while shocking everyone by not only calling her Nymph, but also hugging her.

"Nymph?" Harry, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Molly, and Arthur all asked.

"He is the only one who can call me that. Got it. It's Tonks to the lot of you." Everyone laughed.

"Okay well we really need to be getting on the train. It's almost time to go." Hermione said. They all gave their last hugs and boarded the train. Once on the train they all went to Harry and Hermione's compartment for the prefect meeting. The prefect meeting only lasted fifteen minutes. It was short and to the point. Everyone got their duties and their patrolling schedules. Once the meeting was over Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco sat and talked for a while.

"So when did the two of you get together?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled.

"After the battle, mum told me that I needed to thank Draco for saving me. I sent a letter to Professor Snape and he told me that Draco was with Tonks at Grimmuald Place. So I asked mum to take me over there. We got there and I found Draco. We started talking and found out we had a lot in common." Ginny said, Draco took over.

"Well at first we were just planning on being friends. We would go places together with Nymph in muggle London. After a while I don't really know what happened, but one day Nymph was walking behind us and fell. Gin would have fallen also, but I had caught her. We locked eyes and well, you can figure out the rest."

"Well I am glad for the two of you." Harry said.

"Thank you. I am glad that you finally decided to let everyone know about you guys though. Now I don't have to go around pretending I am madly in love with Harry, just so people don't put you and her together." Everyone shared a laugh and enjoyed the rest of the ride. Harry and Hermione took turns making sure everyone one the train was fine. They arrived to Hogsmead with nothing major happening.

"Okay guys, we're gonna have to leave you here."

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"We have to take the first years across the lake. They thought that since Hagrid was gone, that the famous head boy and girl should escort them to the castle." Harry said. Draco laughed.

"Have fun with that."

"We'll see you at the castle." Ginny said ushering Draco to the carriages. Harry and Hermione sighed. Harry did the sonorous charm to amplify his voice.

"First years this way. First years over here."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: okay here's the next chapter. Once Hermione has the glamour removed she is once again refered to as Stasha. Let me know what you think and if there are any mistakes._

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. JK Rowling does**

"First years this way. First years over here." Harry said through the sonorous charm. Once all the first years had made their way over to the bank of the lake, Harry addressed them, after removing t he charm.

"Okay everybody. I am Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger. We are the head boy and head girl this year and we would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts."

"Now everyone needs to get into groups of four and get into the boats. We will cross the lake and you will get you first glimpse of your new school." Hermione said smiling. Once all of the students were loaded in the boats, Hermione cast a spell that would prevent any of them falling overboard. The short trip was made with relative ease. Once they arrived at the other side and all of the students had lined up, Harry lead the way into the massive castle, with Hermione bringing up the rear. When they had reached Great Hall, Hermione moved to stand next to Harry.

"In just a few minutes we will go into the great hall for the welcome feast. However, before the feast, you all must be sorted into your separate houses." Harry started. Hermione continued for him.

"For the sorting you will place an old wizard's hat on your head. The hat will then decide what house you belong in."

"There are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family while you are at school. Good behavior will earn your house points, while misbehaving will cause your house to loose points." Harry said

"At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. We give you a moment to gather yourselves then we will enter." Hermione stated. Harry turned to her and gave her a hug.

"You ready for this? You have every reason to be as nervous as they are." Hermione smiled

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm a little concerned about some of the Slytherins, but the worse ones are gone. I just hope that nobody thinks that I'm where I'm at because he's my dad. You know?"

"I know. Anybody who knows you will know that is not the case. You have worked hard for this. You deserved it."

"Thanks. I suppose we had better get the show on the road then." Harry smiled and turned back to the first years.

"Okay everyone. When we get inside as your name is called, come sit on the stool and put the hat on your head. Once the hat calls out your houses you may go sit with your new housemates." Harry turned around and opened the doors to the Great Hall. Hermione lead the students up to the front of the hall. Once everyone was there, Harry walked up to the head table and picked up the rolled parchment from Professor Dumbledore.

"I think it would be better if you waited until after the feast was over to ask your question." Dumbledore whispered to Harry. With a nod, Harry turned around and went back to Hermione. Harry unrolled the parchment and Hermione read the first name.

"Adler, Eric" With that the sorting ceremony began. There were 65 new students to be sorted and it was going smoothly. Finally Harry called the last name.

"Zoller, Luke" who was placed in Slytherin. Harry rolled the parchment back up, while Hermione had removed the hat and stool. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape had come around the table and Harry handed the roll to Professor Dumbledore. The rest of the students were waiting patiently for the Headmaster to begin the feast, when they noticed that him, Professor Snape and the head boy and girl were all standing in front of the head table. The students all sheared curious looks with each other. The head master cleared his throat and all eyes returned to the front of the room.

"I would like to welcome all of you new students and the returning ones to Hogwarts. Before we begin with our feast, I have an announcement to make. It came to my attention this summer that our Head Girl Miss Granger, discovered that who she had believed to be her father, was in fact not. Professor Snape if you will please." Dumbledore turned to Snape. Snape nodded and said the incantation that removed the glamour charm. There were gasps all around the room as everyone took in the new sight before them.

"As it turns out, Hermione Granger is in fact, Stasha Hermione Snape, daughter of Professor Snape. She asks that you will all try to refer to her as Stasha now, as that is her given name. She is still and always will be the same person that she was before the glamour was removed. Please do not treat her any differently if she chooses to come out of her shell, so to say." Everyone in the Great Hall was whispering his or her shock. Suddenly form the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy stood up and yelled.

"Alright Professor, who knew you had it in you. Welcome to the family Stasha." And started clapping shortly followed by everyone else in the hall. Harry and Dumbledore were trying to hold in their laughter, while Snape and Stasha were glaring at Draco. Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on the table.

"Well, let us begin the feast, shall we?" Dumbledore stated. Everyone turned their attention to their food and the four standing at the front of the hall turned and headed to their seats at the head table. Harry held out Stasha's chair for her while she took her seat between her dad and him. Once Harry sat down he leaned to her and said

"That wasn't too bad was it?"

"No, it wasn't. Not yet at least. Give them time. I'm not too worried about it though. Anybody bold enough to say something about it to me, will loose points and get a detention with Filch." Stasha said with a smirk. Professor Snape nodded in agreement

"That's my girl. I'm pretty sure with Draco's outburst that you won't have too many problems with the Slytherins. Draco, Mr. Zabini, and Miss Blustrode are the only seventh years to come back. Anybody else just follows Draco's lead."

"I think she was more worried about the other houses saying that she's gotten top marks and head girl because she's your daughter, rather than deserving it." Harry filled Professor Snape in

"You don't believe that do you Stasha?"

"Heck no. I have worked too hard for me to believe that. But not everybody will think that." Just then somebody from the Ravenclaw table was heard whispering rather loudly.

"I bet that's the only reason she's up there with Harry and the teachers. I mean really what is she thinking. She doesn't deserve all this." Harry, Stasha, and Professor Snape all turned red in the face with anger. The girl who had spoken was completely oblivious and continued talking.

"I don't know what Harry sees in here, yeah now she looks a hell of a lot better, but she has followed him around like a little lost puppy for that last six years. Probably the reason he has gotten in so much trouble because he had to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. And did you hear what she did to Ron Weasley? She lead him on for the last six years, and then after Harry killed you-know-who, she went right up to Harry and kissed him for the whole world to see. Then when Ron asked what was going on, she cursed him. I hear that he is still in St. Mungo's, that's why he isn't here. She doesn't deserve Harry. He'd be much better off with someone else." Harry had enough. He glanced at Professor Dumbledore and nodded to let him know he was ready. Professor Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands. The hall fell silent and everyone turned to look at him.

"I hope that everyone enjoyed their dinner. I have a few things that I would like to say. First off the Forbidden Forest remains forbidden. Filch has posted a list of all items that are not allowed in the school on his office door. He has added the entire stock from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. There is also no magic allowed in the hallways between classes.

"Now, throughout the meal I have heard several discouraging things coming from many of you concerning Miss. Snape. I would like for you all to know that she has earned her position as head girl and the top student all on her own merit. The reason Harry and her are sitting at the head table is because it is an option that I offer every year to the head boy and girl, and this year they choose to take that option. If myself or any of the other Professors hear any negative comments about Miss Snape concerning her parentage or her place at this school, points will be taken off and detentions will be handed out. I ask that the prefects please help with this also. However, I will not prevent Professor Snape, Mr. Potter, or Miss Snape form choosing what they deem appropriate.

"Since I have said my piece, I believe that Mr. Potter has a few things to say." Harry nodded and stood up. He took Stasha's hand and escorted her to the front of the table again. Once they were in front Harry turned to the students.

"First off I would like to say thank you to those of you who helped in the final battle and for all the support that was given. I am not up here to talk about me, or Voldermort. One day maybe I might actually give somebody an interview about what happened, but not today. There are some of you tonight that turned your back on someone who has been a major help in the fight againinst Voldermort. Please listen to what I have to say, then you can decide for yourselves who deserves to be where." Harry said that last sentence looking at the girl who they had heard. He turned to Stasha and smiled. He got down on one knee and took her hand in his. There were gasps heard all around. Stasha glance from Harry to her dad.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked in barley a whisper.

"Shh. Jsut listen to what I have to say. It's okay I already talked to your dad." Stasha's eyes widened and she looked to her dad who gave her a nod to let her know it was okay. She looked back to Harry and smiled.

"Stasha, when I first meet you, you were looking for Neville's toad, you fixed my glasses and knew everything that was ever written about me. It didn't take long for us to become friends. In our first year, you helped me when I needed it most. You believed me when others did not, you helped me find the information I needed. You were calm and knew your stuff. If it wasn't for you I may have never gotten to Qurriell and been able to prevent Voldermort from taking the Scorcerr's Stone, or passed my exams. In Second year, you made...well you know what you made...you believe that just because I was a parsletounge that it didnt mean I was the heir of Slytherin. If it hadn't been for you, i would have never figured out that what we were looking for was a basilisk and I would have never found Ginny and destroyed Voldermort's memory. In our third year, you worked your butt off. You found out the truth about Remus, before any of us did, you helped Hagrid about buckbeak, you followed me into the shrieking shack to save Ron, you encouraged me to listen to reason to what was being said. You helped me once we got out and the rat got away. And you helped me save my godfather. In our fourth year, you stayed my friend when others doubted me. You helped me when you could with the tournament, and you were there for me when it was all over. You believed me about Voldermort being back without doubt. And you helped pulle me back together. In fifth year, you helped and encouraged the DA, You helped me mentally, emotionally, and physically and pushed me when needed. You had the idea that got rid of the toad, and you went and fought with me even though you believed it to be a trap, which it was, but you were there anyways. You helped me that summer get over the loss of my godfather and begin researching how to get rid of Voldermort. Last year, you helped me to continue to research and develop what was needed to finially get rid of the sanke for good. It was you who discovered what was really needed, and it was you who taught me what I need to know. You stood by my side in the final battle and watched my back. You gave me the confindence to do what needed to be done. If it was not for you Voldermort would not be dead now. If it was not for you I most likely would be dead. I thank you for all of that and more. This summer when I didn't have to go back to my realitives, your family took me in. They treated me as if I was their own. You showed me what it was like to be a teenager without any worries. You have stood by my side for the last six years, and I would like it if you would stay by my side for the rest of my life and allow me to stand by you." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box. He opened the box to show white gold ring with a 1/4ct teardrop diamond in it.

"Stasha Hermione Snape, will you marry me?" The entire hall was quiet. The girls in the hall all had silent tears running down thier faces, even the staff. Stasha smiled. She got down on her knees and looked into his eyes.

"Harry James Potter, you saved me from a mountain troll, found the clue about the basilisk, save me in the forest, picked up the broken pieces of my heart, didn't let the toad get to me, believed my work and research, and was there when I found out about my dad. You have stood by my side for the last six years and I would be honored if you stood by me for the rest of my life" One of the younger stundents aske the wuiet hal,

"Does that mean yes?" Stasha laughed.

"Yes, it means yes!" The hall broke out with cheers and applause. Harry placed the ring on her left ring finger then picked her up and swung her around.

"KISS–KISS-KISS" The students started chanting. Dumbledore was even tapping his goblet with his fork.

Harry glanced at Professor Snape with somewhat pleading eyes. Snape rolled his eyes and gave a nod. Harry smiled and took Stasha's face in his hands.

"I love you."

"I love you too Harry." Harry place his lips on hers for a gentle kiss. However Stasha was having none of that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The nosie got louder in the hall, in encouragement. They were not let down either. The kiss continued for a good minute and a half before they heard the very distinctive voices of Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley.

"BREATH ALREADY!" the hall broke out in laughter, while Harry and Stasha pulled away from each other blushing. Stasha turned when she heard her dad cough.

"Sorry?" she squeaked. He just raised an eyebrow. Stasha sighed Professor Snape quirked a small smile.

"Stasha, it's okay. Tonight only though." Smile smiled and ran around the table to give him a hug. Snape wasn't too concerned about the show of emotion, because most of the students weren't paying attention anyways. Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands for attention.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, Miss Snape. We have had an exciting evening tonight. Prefects please escort the first years up to the dorms. Everyone is dismissed. We will see you all at breakfast tomorrow when your timetable will be given out. Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey everyone, I just wnated to apologize for taking so long to update. I got stuck one this chapter trying to figure out how everyone would repsond to Hermione being Snape's kid. I decided last night to go this route. I hope that everyone enjoys it. Sorry it's so short, I just wnated to do a quick update so you know I am still here and thinkling about the story. Enjoy and review._

Stasha Hermione Snape Chapter 5

Stasha and Harry made a hasty escape after dinner. They didn't want to have to deal with explaining everything to all their friends yet. Of course they also wanted to snog each other senseless after just getting engaged, but what else could you expect. They were almost to their dorm when they heard Ginny shriek.

"Hermione...Stasha...whatever the hell I'm suppose to call you, you had better stop right where you are." Sighing, Harry and Stasha turned around to see the grinning faces of Ginny, Draco, Neville, Luna, and Blaize Zambini.

"It's Stasha now, please. And what can we do for you, I would really like to go celebrate my engagement with my fiancé." Stasha said.

Ginny squealed and grabbed Stasha in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, I am soo excited. You guys are getting married. Harry you were sooo romantic, I think half the girls in the great hall were teary eyed." Harry and Stasha shared a look.

"You're not angry that I didn't tell you about Snape being my dad?" Everybody laughed. Blaize spoke first, (He had become part of the DA the year before along with Draco and was part of the gang now)

"Stasha, we understand that it had to be a shock to find out the Professor Snape was your dad. We figure you just needed time to accept it before you expected everyone else to accept it." Everyone nodded their agreement. Draco walked over and put his arm around Stasha's shoulders.

"And now I got me a little sister." Draco said rubbing his hand in Stasha's hair. Stasha pushed him off playfully and glared at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, quite actually resembling her dad. Draco rolled his eyes and explained.

"Uncle Sev is my Godfather. So legally now he is my guardian, and that, kinda in a weird way makes you my little sister." Stasha laughed

"I may be smaller than you Draco, but I am older and could kick you butt anytime." Harry laughed and Draco sent him a glare.

"Sorry mate, I cant go against her. Have you seen her temper? Besides, she probably could kick your butt." That, and the look on Draco's face had everyone laughing. When they had calmed down some, Neville spoke somewhat hesitantly.

"So, since Professor Snape is your dad, you think he might ease up some?" Stasha sent Neville an apologetic look.

"Sorry Nev. Since I've found out he's my dad, he's been so overbearing. Harry and I got caught in a...less than respectable position last week, now we get to have house elf escorts along with first year baby sitters. I highly doubt that he is going to ease up on anyone else."

"I quite agree with you." Said the smooth voice of Professor Snape from behind the group. Causing everyone to startle.

"And why pray tell, are there so many students out past curfew? In front of the head rooms no less."

"Dad, please. I haven't seen them all summer and they came to congratulate us. They were just getting ready to leave." Snape raised an eyebrow at his daughter questioningly.

"And I suppose you telling them of your punishment was your way of saying goodnight?" Stasha sighed and looked down.

"No sir."

"I believe that you all should be heading back to your own dorms now, before I start removing points and handing out detentions." Everyone jumped and began leaving. Draco turned around before he had gone too far.

"Uncle Sev?"

"What is it Draco?"

"Well, sir, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but..."

"Draco, spit it out or leave."

"Sir, I don't think that it's a good idea for them to have house elf escorts and first year babysitters. They are the head boy and girl and they are supposed to be looked up to and respected. With this punishment, they could loose that respect and any authority they had over the younger students. Goodnight sir." Draco raced through his little speech and took off before Snape could respond. Snape stood there in thought for a minute and motioned for them to enter their quarters. Once they were inside Stasha and Harry went to sit on the couch while Snape stood pacing in front of the fireplace.

"Without consequence, do you agree with Draco?" Stasha and Harry shared a look before Stasha spook.

"Yes sir."

"Do you understand why you were given the punishment in the first place?"

"Yes sir" they responded together.

"And are you going to behave properly and in a way befitting the head boy and girl from now on?"

"Yes sir." Stasha and Harry shared a look again. 'Were they getting off their punishment?' Snape sighed.

"Very well, Draco made a good point. It wouldn't do to have the younger students undermine you because you had...normal teenage temptations during the holiday. I will lift your punishment, however, if I believe that you are not acting appropriately, I will have both of your titles as head taken away. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Harry and Stasha said together smiling.

"Oh, by the way, I am legally Draco's guardian now so please refrain from 'kicking his butt' while at school." Stasha laughed and got up to give her dad a hug.

"Yes sir. And thank you." Snape hugged her back tightly.

"Now I believe that it is due time to get yourselves ready for bed. You do start classes tomorrow." Stasha gave him another hug before heading to her room to start getting ready.

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight kids"


	6. Chapter 6

Stasha Hermione Snape Chapter 6

Stasha woke up the next morning nervous. She was concerned about how the rest of the school would react about her parentage. Her friends apparently didn't have a problem with it, but what about everyone else? She pushed the thoughts away as she got ready for breakfast. Once she was dressed she went out into the common room to wait for Harry and her dad. Not five minutes later her dad came in.

"Good morning."He said walking over to her and sitting next to her on the couch. Stasha gave him a weak smile.

"Morning." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"One would think that someone recently engaged wouldn't look as if the world was coming to and end." Stasha smiled.

"Oh, I am excited about that, I'm just a little concerned about what everybody else is going to say about you being my dad." Snape nodded in understanding.

"Does it matter what they say or think to you?" he asked. Stasha thought about that for a minute.

"I suppose not. I mean I got Harry and the rest of my friends, they're all that matter really."

"Then don't worry about what the rest of the school will think. Remember what the Headmaster told everyone last night. We pretty much have free reign to react the way we see fit. Of course try not to go too far as to overwork Madame Pomfrey." Stasha laughed.

"No, I wouldn't do that. Harry and I talked about that some last night. If we hear anything or if somebody actually has the tenacity to approach us with negativity about it, we're first going to hear them out, then spell their mouths shut and charm their foreheads to read 'I DON'T KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP' for 24 hours. After that is done they'll get two nights detention with Filch and 20 house points taken. Oh and only Professors will be able to fix their mouths." Snape laughed.

"I will make sure to let all the other Professors know about it. I don't think any would object. This should be an interesting week." Stasha looked at him.

"You think that it won't take them longer to accept it?" Snape laughed

"Oh, I am sure it will take the brats a lot longer to accept it. But I think that it will only take a week at most for them to learn to keep their opinions to themselves. I think that the Gryffindors will be the bolder of the houses to speak their minds."

"No way, I lived with them since they all started here. They know that nothings changed but my name. I think it will be the Ravenclaws." Harry walked out of his room.

"Nope their too smart to be heard. It won't be the Hufflepuffs, they're too loyal, or the Slytherins, they won't want to have to deal with their head of house. If anybody speaks out, it's sure to be the Gryffindors. We do tend to act before we think."

"I don't think they'll turn their back on me."

"Ha. Stasha how many times have they turned their backs on me? And I was supposedly the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy'. I bet the first ones to say something will be Lavendar and Dean." Stasha sighed.

"Well I guess we'll find out at breakfast. I figured we'd sit with at the house table today." She got up from the couch and walked to Harry. Harry hugged her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Try not to worry about it too much. Remember, if it gets too bad, we can always sit at the head table." Stasha hugged him tighter.

"Yeah I guess. We'll see you later dad. Have fun with the first years." Stasha smiled and waved to her dad on the way out. Snape rolled his eyes and waited a few minutes before he left.

Before they even got to the great hall they were rushed by their friends. Neville started.

"You may want to stay clear of the Gryffindors Stasha. They aren't too happy to find out about your dad. It's mostly the sixth and seventh years, but some of the younger ones are following their lead." Stasha raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry.

"Oh really, and who is it that started all the talk?" Neville looked at Ginny for help, he didn't want to be having this conversation. Ginny saved him, thankfully.

"It was Lavendar and Dean, mainly. But all of the seventh years got together last night before we got back. They were in the common room all huddled together and when Nev and I walked in they shut up and just glared at us. Just be careful, you know how they can get." Luna jumped in now with the happenings from Ravenclaw.

"Well the Ravenclaws pretty much think that your dad bought your place here and your grades. They don't see how you could have maintained your grades and got the head girl position with all the trouble that you, Harry, and Ron always got into." Stasha laughed.

"Oh really? What about the Slytherins? What are they saying?" She looked towards Blaize and Draco. Baize looked at Draco. Draco sighed.

"Well, most of them were pissed before the revelation because a muggleborn was better than all of them. Now they're glad to find out that you at least have one magical parent, and a powerful one at that. They don't think that Snape had bought your way with anything, because of the way he treats us behind the scenes, he's more strict. So they figure he's most likely harder on you so that people don't think you have it easy. I think they are just pissed because their head of houses kid is in Gryffindor, they think that they gotta be nice to them now. But that's about it" Stasha sighed and looked at Harry.

"I guess you and dad were right. Gryffindors are gonna be the problem. I wonder what the Hufflepuffs are thinking?" Blaize laughed.

"Oh Hannah said that they are all just happy that you were finally able to find your real dad, even if it is Professor Snape." They all laughed.

"Well I guess we had better get in there. Gonna have to face them sooner or later."Stasha said. Harry laughed.

"That's right, but remember our plan if somebody says something. Give them oh thirty seconds to a minute to talk before you follow through." Stasha laughed.

"This might actually turn out to be fun." Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"And what exactly is this plan?" Stasha and Harry just smiled.

"Oh I am sure you'll find out before breakfast is over. Just pay attention to the Gryffindors, I think they'll get the worst of it." With that her and Harry left to go to the great hall, with the rest following behind them. Once inside the hall grew quiet. Draco and Blaize left for the Slytherin table and Luna sat with them at the Gryffindor table.

As they sat down Lavendar spoke up first.

"Well look who it is the Slytherin spy. Did you daddy have to bribe the hat for you to be in Gryffindor so that you could get close to Harry? Everyone knows he's a Death Eater, I don't know why he's still here. He should be in Azkaban with the rest of them." Stasha and Harry were both seething with anger. Ginny, Neville and Luna were not that far behind them. Stasha spoke calmly and silently, almost eerily.

"Are you quite finished?" she asked. Lavendar just looked at her with a smug look on her face.

"Very well. First of all, 20 points from Gryffindor and two nights detention with Filch." she then waved her wand in a intricate pattern while muttering an incantation. When she finished Lavendar's mouth was sealed and she had 'I DON'T KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP' written across her forehead in Slytherin green.

"Secondly only a Professor can fix you mouth, and the tattoo on your forehead will disappear in 24 hours. Now as for what you said about my father, Nobody can bribe the sorting hat, if you have read Hogwarts: A History you would know that. As for him being a Death Eater, he was a spy for the Order, and you all know it. If it wasn't for him Harry may not have been able to have killed Voldermort. Harry and I became friends of our own free will, nobody had to force that. Now if anybody else has anything else to say to me I will be outside waiting in the entrance hall. I will gladly hear everyone out, one at a time." With that she gathered her books and left the great hall with Harry beside her and her friends behind her.

_A/N Sorry it took a while to update. Hope this witll hold you over for a few. Don't know whne I will update again. Thanks for reading._


	7. Chapter 7

STASHA HERMIONE SNAPE

CHAPTER 7

When Stasha and everyone who followed her got to the entrance hall, She leaned up against the wall and slide down to the ground. Harry sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey it's okay." he said trying to comfort her. Stasha looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Harry, it's not okay. He risked his life on a number of occasions so the Voldermort would be defeated. He did his part in the war to help the side if light, not to mention how many times he's saved your life. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that, especially now that Voldermort is gone. I had thought that Lavendar was my friend. Shit , I shared a room with her for six years and she turns around and pulls that. It's not okay. I will not hear anybody talk like that about my dad and get away with it." She grinned an evil smile and stood suddenly. Harry got to his feet as well while the others backed up a few feet. Harry looked at her and sighed.

"Stasha, what are you going to do?" She just turned and walked back to the great hall. The rest of the group looked at each other before running after her. When the group got to the great hall Stasha went straight up to the head table and had a few words with Professor Dumbledore. He nodded a stood to address the students.

"If I could have everyone's attention please, Miss Snape has a few things to say to you all." Stasha thanked him and nodded to her dad to let him know she was okay. She turned to the students and grinned.

"If I could please have all of you stand up and step away from your tables." All the students looked at each other before slowly doing as asked. When everyone was standing Stasha nodded and the tables disappeared.

"Now, what I want is for everyone to split into groups. The requirements for these groups are as follows. To my left, everyone who actively fought against Voldermort and his death eaters. To my right, everyone who didn't take a stand either way for either your own reasons or your parents. And to the back of the hall, anybody who did not have the option of making their own choice and were forced to fight against the light." Some students were hesitiant, but withhin a few minutes everybody was with their respective group. Stasha turned to the head table.

"Now if I could have all the Professors move to their groups, please." All of the teachers walked down and joined the 'actively fought' group. Professor Snape stopped by Stasha and whispered to her.

"Stasha, I don't the particulars of what was said, but you don't have to do this." Stasha smiled at him and gave him a quick hug.

"Yeah, I do dad. It's not right for people to judge you for what they thought they knew, when you risked your life everyday since you became a spy. Please go stand with your group."

"Stasha, I belong to more than one group."

"Then stand between the two you belong to." Once he was in his place, Stasha face everyone again.

"Now I want everyone to look around you. More than half of you didn't fight at all. It's okay that you didn't. If you all could please sit down." That group sat down and Stasha turned to the others.

"If everyone could please note where Professor Snape is standing. He is between two groups. His family forced him to side with Voldermort, but he made a choice to fight against Voldermort. I will get back to him in a minute." Stasha smiled at her dad then continued.

"Now those of you who were forced to fight against us. If this was your choice, you would not be here today. If your parents were still around you would not be here today. You are here because at point or another you made your beliefs known to Professor Dumbledore and he believed you. That is enough for me to believe you. If you will sit down please." That group of about 10 sat down and Stasha turned to the last group, which were mostly sixth and seventh years, with a few fifth years.

"Now for this group. Okay were going to regroup you. If you are part of the DA stay where you are. If you are part of the Order of the Phenoix, please go to the back. If you were not part of either of these two groups but decided to fight in the final battle please go to the left. Okay last minute fighters, sit down please. Now of the rest of you. Those of you who received the Order of Merlin Second class come stand on my left please." The members of the Order, Neville, Ginny, and Luna moved to her right.

"On my right the ones who received Order of Merlin First Class." Harry and Professor Snape moved to stand next to her. Stasha smiled to those next to her.

"Now, the rest of you can sit down. Thank you. Okay does any student not standing know why these people up received their Order of Merlins?" Nobody spoke up. Most of the students were just wondering what her point was.

"I didn't think so. I am not going to go into to detail. If you want to know you can ask them. However, Harry obviously received his for killing Voldermort. Professor Snape, risked his life day in and day out, since he graduated from Hogwarts. I grew up not knowing my real dad because he was a spy. He gave fake info to Voldermort and important info to the Order. Some may ask 'why?'. He did it for all of us. If we had not had the information that he has provided over the years, Voldermort could very well still be a threat. What did any of you do to stop Voldermort? If it weren't for him, some of you families could have been killed, some of you could have been killed. But have any of you said 'thank you' to him? Have any of you let him know that you are grateful that he risked his life for yours? NO! You go around accusing him of being a Death Eater, of turning myself and Harry towards the dark. I am proud to cal him my 'dad'. I want you all to under this here and now. He has not favored me in any way since I have started school here. Or have any of the other Professors. In fact, nobody here knew that I was his daughter until this summer. Now I believe I have made my point, I have a class to get to and I do not want to be late." With that said, she turned and gave her dad a hug, took Harry's hand and left the Great Hall. Again.

_A/N okay this cam eto me when i was rereading the last chapter. Sorry if you dont like it. I know there is not a lot of detail so, let just say the everyone was silent while whe kept going on. lets say in her little rant tat the end that she was super angry and had tears in her eyes when she finished. Lets say she didnt want to deal with anybody when she finished and that is why she left so quickly and everyone else was just too shocked to say anything._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N Ok super sorry this took so long had personal life issues to deal with. Can't make any promises about when the next chapter is going to be up, but enjoy this one for now._

**Stasha Hermione Snape Chapter 8 **

The week after the incident in the Great Hall went by slowly for 'The Gang'. Stasha was very short tempered with everyone, including her dad and Harry. Classes were going well enough, but nobody would stop coming up to "The Gang' and thanking them for fighting. Professor Snape was having a very similar problem. After Stasha's little demonstration he lost some edge with the newer students, but he quickly recovered it in his classes. Now it was Friday night and Stasha and Harry were sitting in the headroom comforting a first year.

"Okay Lori, let's see what we can do to help. Why don't you tell us what's going on?" Stasha asked the young Hufflepuff.

Lori Appleton was a very small child for her age. She looked to be only nine rather than eleven. She had mousy red hair (almost opposite in comparison to the Weasley red hair), skin as pale as Professor Snape's used to be (he had gotten a tan that summer), big eyes that were a dull green and rather old looking clothes.

Lori looked up to Stasha and Harry then shook her head and looked away. She just couldn't tell these two what was wrong, they wouldn't understand. Harry took in the girl's appearance and the way she held herself. He had a very good feeling that he knew what the problem was and he understood why she didn't want to talk about it. Just then Professor Snape walked in. He looked at the girl sitting on the couch and raised an eyebrow. He didn't recognize her and he already had all of the first years. He raised an eyebrow to Harry, who opened his mind to the professor so he would understand what was going on and what he was thinking about. Snape got the message and walked over to the three children.

"Stasha, I can see that you are busy, but I was wondering if you would come down to my chambers. I have something that I wish to discuss with you. Perhaps Mr. Potter can take over for a few minutes." Stasha looked to her dad with confusion and he just nodded his head. She sighed and stood up.

"Alright dad. Lori, I'll be back in a little bit okay. Can you try to talk to Harry while I am gone, it might help?" Lori didn't respond, so Stasha just looked to Harry who nodded his head telling her to go. Stasha gave one last look to Lori and left through the floo with her father.

Once they were gone Harry turned to look at Lori. He wasn't too sure how to approach this, so he decided that he would most likely have to be the one to talk first. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Lori and asked.

"Lori, I know that you came to talk to us, but I was wondering if I could talk to you. I need to get this off my chest and nobody really knows about it." Lori looked up to Harry with big eyes.

"But, what about Stasha? She's the one gonna marry you. Why not just talk to her? Why me?" Harry smiled inwardly, this just might work.

"Well, this is something that I haven't wanted to tell anybody. I don't know how people would react, so I kept it to myself. I am scared that Stasha won't like me if I tell her. I'm scared nobody will like me if I tell them." Lori's eyes seemed to get bigger.

"But you're Harry Potter! You not 'pose to get scared!" Harry smiled

"Everybody gets scared sometimes, even me. Would you mind if I told you what's bothering me?" Lori shook her head. Harry decided it was now or never so he went on.

"When I was little, before I came to Hogwarts, I lived with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. They're muggles. They didn't like me at all. They always called me 'freak' I didn't know that my name was 'Harry Potter' until I first went to muggle school." Harry glanced at Lori quickly and noticed that she was looking down and playing with her hands. He decided to ignore it for now and continued.

"My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs, until I got my Hogwarts letter. They kept me locked in there all day long. Sometimes they would let me out to use the bathroom, but that was only if they remembered me. They only gave me bread and cheese to eat and that wasn't very often. I never got anything new. All my clothes were my cousin's old clothes and they were huge on me. My uncle and cousin would hit me hard, and sometimes I would get broken bones, but they never took me to the doctor. They never told me about magic or that I was a wizard." Lori had tears running down her face now. Harry knew that he had guessed right. He stood up and knelt in front of her. He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"Lori did your family do this to you too?" he asked gently. Lori nodded and tried to look away, but he held firm.

"Lori, what happened to us was not out fault. Our families were not right. Do you understand this?" Lori nodded her head. Harry remembered something Professor Snape sent into his mind about the girl.

"Lori, did you go to all your classes this week?" Lori looked up shocked. How could he know?

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Professor Snape, Stasha's dad, he's the potions professor. When he came in he didn't look like he recognized you. He doesn't forget any of his student's faces. Why didn't you go to potions Lori?" Lori looked away from Harry and said quietly,

"He scares me. He makes me think of my daddy, but my daddy is dead. I thought he may be related to my daddy. I was afraid that he would hurt me like aunty did." Harry turned Lori to look at him again.

"Lori, none of the professors here will ever hurt you. I can understand why you were scared though. He scared me too when I was a first year, but he doesn't scare me anymore. Look its past curfew now, why don't you stay in here with us tonight. When Professor Snape and Stasha get back we can ask him to let your Head of House know where you're at. Then tomorrow morning we can have breakfast here and try to talk some more about what you went through at home. I'm sure Stasha would let you sleep with her, if you want." Lori seemed to be thinking about this. Just as she was about to respond, Snape and Stasha returned.

"Hey Lori, did you two get a chance to talk?" Lori just nodded her head and looked at Harry. Harry took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm going to talk to Professor Snape for a minute, okay. I'll be right back."

"Okay Harry." Lori responded and pulled her legs to her chest and put her head on her knees. Harry walked over to where Snape and Stasha were waiting. He quickly cast a secrecy bubble.

"Okay, Professor Snape do you remember some of my memories from my childhood?" Snape nodded and glanced to Lori and back to Harry.

"Yes, she has similar memories form what I gathered. I told her about mine and she got upset. She didn't go to your class because you look just like her dad, who's dead. She thought you might be related and you would hurt her like her aunt did. I …"

"Harry? What are you talking about?" Stasha asked confused.

"Stasha, my childhood wasn't easy. Things were not good. To put it simply I was abused. And it appears that some of the same things have happened to Lori. I told her she could stay here since it was after curfew. I hope that was okay professor?"

"Harry, its fine. You're most likely one of the few here who could help her. I would, like I did with you, but that obviously would not be good. I will go inform Madam Sprout that she will be here tonight and most of the day tomorrow. I would suggest that you put an extra bed in your room Harry. She most likely will not be comfortable with Stasha since she doesn't know what she's been through."

"Do you think it would be a good idea for Harry to have a first year girl sleeping in his room dad?"

"Stasha, I don't think it will be a problem. Lori needs someone who understands what she is going through. Harry understands because he's been through it himself. Lori would be more comfortable there than in your room."

"Why don't we ask Lori what she wants to do? I'm betting that she's never been able to make a decision on her own before. This would be a good first step." Harry stated and removed the secrecy bubble. He walked back over to Lori and knelt in front of her.

"Lori, you can stay here tonight, Professor Snape approved it. But we need to know where you want top sleep. We can but an extra bed in Stasha's room or in my room. What do you want to do?" Lori looked between Stasha, Harry and Snape.

"If its okay I think I would like to bunk in your room. But if you'd rather I didn't then I can sleep in Stasha's room." Lori said really fast. Harry sighed.

"Lori, if I minded I would not have made the offer. Why don't we see if Stasha has an extra set of pajamas for you, why I get my room ready?" Lori nodded and Harry stood up and held a hand out for her. They walked over to where Stasha was waiting.

"I bet that you need some pajama's don't you Lori?" Lori nodded her head, kind of hiding behind Harry. Harry gave Stasha a small smile turned around and picked up Lori.

_(Okay I know she's eleven, but she's small for her age and she needs some comfort. If you read Harry's Proposal you will find out that I tend to make some kids act a little younger than their age to better my story line. If you have any ideas on how I can better do this, please let me know and I will see what I can do.)_

"How about you go with Stasha and pick out the pajamas that you like the absolute most. Then tomorrow we can see about getting you a set of your very own." Lori looked at Harry like he was crazy.

"Harry, I don't have any money to get my own 'jamas." Lori said sadly.

"Don't you worry about that okay? You just go pick out your pajamas for tonight." Lori looked doubtful when Harry put her down, but she followed Stasha to her room. Harry turned around to find Snape looking at him oddly.

"What?" Harry asked

"Nothing…just…you were really good with her." Snape said. Harry just shrugged and went to get his room ready. Snape went to his room and the floo in there. He informed not only Madam Sprout, but the Headmaster also. He decided that it would be a good idea if he stayed in his rooms tonight.

Once Harry had finished getting the extra bed set up in his room, he went back to the heads common room to wait. He didn't have to wait long; the girls came out minutes later. Both of them wearing their pajamas, and Stasha carrying her book. Stasha had on her Gryffindor red pajama pant set that her mom had gotten her for her birthday. Lori was wearing a pant set also. The difference was that Lori's set was black with suns and moons on it. Harry had gotten those. Once Lori saw Harry was out there she went straight to him and grabbed his hand. Harry looked to Stasha, who just shrugged her shoulders. Harry took Lori over to the couch and sat down with her.

"Lori, before we can go to bed, I have to read to Stasha." Lori looked to Stasha then back to Harry.

"Why? She's the smartest witch here, she can read herself." Harry smiled and looked to Stasha.

"Yes, Lori I can read by myself, but I have bad nightmares when I fall asleep if Harry isn't there. So to stop that from happening, Harry reads to me until I go to sleep, then he puts me in bed." Stasha said.

"Oh. What do _you_ have nightmares about?" Lori asked. That made Harry think; maybe he could get Stasha to finally talk about her nightmares. Tomorrow was defiantly going to be a long day.

"How about tomorrow, if you talk to us about your nightmares Lori, Stasha can tell us about her nightmares. That way we can all help each other by talking about them." Harry said looking from one girl to the other. Stasha glared at Harry and Lori didn't look too pleased either.

"Harry, I don't know if that is…" Stasha started, but Harry cut her off.

"How about we decided that tomorrow? Its getting late and I still need to read to you. Lori do you want to stay while we read or do you want to go to bed now?"

"I think I would like to stay, please." Lori said quietly. Harry nodded and patted the seat on his other side for Stasha. Once all three were settled with Harry in the middle, he began to read '_Romeo and Juliet_'. About an hour later, both Stasha and Lori were asleep.

Lori had laid her head down on Harry's lap, while Stasha fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. He was in a predicament. If he moved he would surely wake them both, which he did not want to do. He had to figure out how to get both of them to bed, without waking them.

"DOBBY!" he whispered as loud as felt safe. Dobby popped straight into the room. Quickly Harry motioned for quiet.

"Shh. Dobby, can you please go ask Professor Snape to come out here. Tell him that they both fell asleep on me and I can not move without waking them." Dobby nodded and quietly popped out. Two minutes later Professor Snape came into the room. However he had a smirk on his face. Harry glared at him.

"What?" Snape just raised his eyebrows. He reached behind his back and pulled out a camera.

"You wouldn't." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Oh wouldn't I Mr. Potter? I believe by now you know me better than that. Now say cheese." Harry glared while Snape took his picture.

"Now that you have blackmail material, do you mind helping me? I should be able to get Lori up, if you could get Stasha." Snape nodded and picked up Stasha to take her to bed. Once he had her settled he was on his way back when he noticed Harry. Lori had curled up on his lap. She was clinging to his robes and whimpering slightly. Harry was whispering soothing, comforting words to her to calm her down. Snape smiled to himself and kept walking to his room, of course that was after he got a quick snap with his camera.

Harry calmed Lori down after a few minutes. He slowly stood up and walked to his room. He went to put Lori into bed, but she grabbed tighter to his robes. He sighed; he should have figured this out sooner. Since she's never had any comfort before she wasn't going to let go of what little she received. He was going to have to put her in his bed. He didn't know how Snape would react to that, but he didn't really have a choice right now, did he. He walked over to his bed and awkwardly climbed in while still holding Lori. It took him a minute, but he finally got into a comfortable position, lying on his side with Lori facing him, clutching his robes.

Harry woke a few hours later to Lori thrashing around and screaming. He quickly got up and tried to wake her.

"Lori. Lori wake up. It's just a nightmare. Come on Lori, its Harry. You're safe. You're at Hogwarts. Nobody can hurt you here." He said all this while he picked her up and held her in his lap rubbing her back trying to calm her down. It took a few minutes, but she eventually calmed down.

"Lori, are you better now?" Harry asked quietly. She just nodded and burrowed her face in his robes.

"You want to talk about it?" She shook her head no. Harry sighed.

"Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep?" Another shake of the head was his only response.

"How about we call Dobby and ask him for some hot chocolate. Do you like hot chocolate?" Lori shrugged her shoulders and glanced to Harry.

"I don't really know. I've never had it before." the she laid her head back on his shoulder. Harry rested his head on top of hers.

"Well how about we go get you your first taste?" Lori nodded and stood up and waited for Harry. Harry stood up and took her and to lead her to the common room.

"Dobby" Harry called. When the elf popped into the room he bowed and presented a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate to Harry.

"Dobby knows Harry Potter sir wants hot chocolate sir. Dobby is bringing Harry Potters sir two mugs. One for him and one for young miss." Harry smiled and took the tray form Dobby.

"Thank you Dobby. You always seem to know what I need." Dobby bowed low.

"Dobby will be leaving Harry Potter and young miss now. Have a good night sir, young miss." With that Dobby popped out of the room.

"What was that?" Lori asked surprised. Harry laughed.

"That was Dobby. He's a house elf. He's rather loyal to me. Come on let's drink up that hot chocolate." Lori nodded and moved to the couch. She waited for Harry. Once Harry sat down and handed Lori her mug, then took his and settled in. After a few minutes of silence, Lori turned to Harry.

"Harry?" she asked quietly. Harry looked at her and put his mug down.

"What is it Lori?" he said turning towards her. Lori put her mug on the table and curled up into herself.

"Did your relatives really do all that stuff to you?" Harry nodded silently, wanting Lori to do the talking.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Harry took her hand.

"Lori, there's nothing for you to be sorry for." Lori nodded.

"I know, but I 'm sorry you had to go through all of that and deal with you know who. Can I tell you about my family Harry?" Harry nodded again.

"Well my mom and dad were great. They always did things with me and brought me things. They were what every kid dreams for, for parents. But then…. when I was five…they were killed in a car accident. I'm muggleborn, so I didn't know anything about magic or anything. Well my aunt, on my dad's side was the one who was given custody of me. When I first got there, it was really strange. Normally she was always nice and stuff. But then, she scared me. She started yelling and hitting me. Telling me it was my fault that they were dead. She said I wasn't even their daughter. She …she said I was adopted and that she wanted nothing to do with me. She threw me into a closet and left me there. It was so horrible. There were spiders and roaches. I only got a thin blanket and small pillow. She let me out at night and in the morning to use the loo and shower. When I was out she would bring out a horse whip, and…she…she hit me with it. The entire time I was out of the closet she hit me, even when I was in the shower. I didn't get new clothes when I grew, which wasn't often. All she gave me was an old shirt of my uncles. She gave me plain oatmeal for breakfast and an apple with some cheese for dinner every three days. All I ever got to drink was water. You said that you went to muggle school; I never got to go to school. She told people that she was home schooling me, and only gave me one book a day about something different. At first I didn't understand what she gave me. I still don't to a point. The only reason she let me come here was so that I would be out of the house. Harry this week was horrible. I don't know how to read or write. I don't belong here Harry, but I don't want to go back to my aunt either." By the time she was finished she was sobbing and sitting on Harry's lap. Harry had tears running down his face holding Lori as tight as he could. He looked up and saw that both Stasha and her dad were standing in the room. Stasha was holding onto her dad, crying too. He looked over and saw that the sun was rising. Stasha looked over at Harry and the young girl. They had some many things in common. She walked over to the couch and knelt down in front of Harry and Lori. Snape had followed her and rested his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Lori?" she asked softly. Lori didn't respond verbally. She stiffened and clung tighter to Harry.

"Lori, it's okay. You're safe now. We won't let anybody hurt you ever again." Stasha whispered while looking Harry in the eye. She looked up to her dad.

"Dad, there's gotta be something we can do. I mean she isn't ready to be in classes yet, and she certainly can't go home." Snape nodded and sat next to Harry. He reached out and gently rubbed Lori's back.

"Lori, can you look at me please? I promise that I won't hurt you" Snape asked. Lori lifted her head from Harry's robes and looked to Snape. Once she saw him she eagerly climbed into his lap, hugging him tightly and calling him daddy. The three other people in the room had sad eyes. Snape gently hugged her back.

"Lori, I need you to listen to what I have to say okay. I am sorry but I am not your daddy. I am Professor Snape and you're at Hogwarts." Lori pulled away and jumped back to Harry, clinging to him yet again.

"Lori, can you try to calm down? Harry has you now okay. We need to figure out the best way to help you." Lori looked to Snape and nodded while taking deep breaths.

"If I could find a good home for you to go to would you be okay with that?" Snape asked. Lori nodded and asked quietly.

"Can I stay with Harry or you?" The three others were shocked by this. Harry was the first to respond.

"Lori, I would love for you to stay with me, but I think that you need to go somewhere you can learn how to read and write. I don't have time to do that for you. But I do know a good place. Stasha, what about your mom and uncle?" They both seemed to think about this.

"I don't know Harry. Both mom and Uncle Frank work all day. How is she supposed to learn there?" Professor Snape smiled

"Stasha, your mom is leaving the practice. She can work with Lori." Stasha looked at her dad as if he'd gone mad.

"Dad you know as well as I do that mom would never leave the office." Harry and Lori were watching this exchange with amusement.

"In any other condition, no she would not leave the practice." Stasha growled at her dad, which caused Harry and Lori to laugh a little. Snape raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Did you, daughter, just growl at me?" Stasha did it again and answered through clenched teeth.

"Yes, father, I did just growl at you. Will you stop playing these stupid little games and tell me why on earth my MOTHER IS LEAVING THE PRACTICE!" Stasha was nearly frantic by now. Snape realized that she wasn't mad at him for playing, she was scared. Rose was a workaholic after all.

"Stasha calm down. She is simply leaving because she's pregnant." Harry, Lori and Snape all laughed at Stasha's face, however he stopped when her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.

_A/N Okay I know its a wierd chapter, but its where i decided to go. To those who read Harrys Proposal, no Harry is not going to adpot Lori. Again sorrt it took so long for me to update. Hopefuly I can get the next chap up soon, but I am not going to make any promises. Please review._


	9. Chapter 9

**Stasha Hermione Snape Chapter 9**

Stasha woke a few minutes later lying on the couch. She groaned and put her arms up over her eyes.

"Please tell me I was mistaken and you did not just say my forty year old mother was pregnant." She asked. Snape smirked at Harry.

"No, Stasha, I didn't just say your forty year old mother is pregnant." Snape answered calmly, while Harry and Lori were trying to hold in their laughter. Stasha opened her eyes and looked at her dad.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Really," Snape nodded, "what I said was 'She is simply leaving because she's pregnant.'" Stasha screamed and threw a throw pillow at her dad. Harry and Lori couldn't contain their laughter any longer and were bubbling with mirth.

"Stasha, you did ask for that. Your dad would never talk about your mothers' age." Everyone shared a laugh, even Stasha, before Lori stopped.

"If she's gonna have a baby then I couldn't bother her." Lori said stopping all the laughter. Snape jumped in with his response ready.

"Well let's not wait to find out. Harry, why don't you go use the floo in my room and ask Rose if she could come through with Frank." Harry nodded, gave Lori's hand a gentle squeeze and went into Snape's room.

"Lori, do you want to go get dressed? I think I have a sundress in my wardrobe that I never got to wear. It is much too small for me now. My dad can go ahead and order us all some breakfast while we're getting ready." Lori nodded and took hold of Stasha's hand. Snape smiled to himself, while he summoned a house elf.

When Stasha and Lori returned Harry and Snape were sitting in chairs while Rose and Frank occupied the couch. Harry looked up and noticed that Lori seemed a little uncomfortable with the new additions in the room. He held out his hand for her and she raced across the room towards him. Harry pulled her on his lap and she relaxed. Stasha smiled at the scene and Snape secretly took another picture. Stasha's parents look at the others in the room waiting for an explanation as to why they were there. Stasha and Snape quietly filled Frank and Rose in on what they knew, while Harry was talking to Lori. After a few minutes Harry hugged Lori and looked up.

"Sorry about that I just needed to get a little bit more information from Lori. By the way Rose congratulations on the new baby." Rose and Frank smiled.

"Thank you Harry. Stasha are you okay with this?" Stasha sighed.

"Yeah mum. It was a bit of a shock, but I'm okay with it." Stasha walked over to her mom and gave her a hug and sat next to her.

"So Harry you said you had a friend that we might be able to help." Frank asked. Harry nodded as Lori curled further into his lap. He absentmindedly started rubbing her back to calm her down before he responded.

"Yes sir. First question is though, do you know anybody by the name of Appleton?" The others in the room all looked shocked at hearing that name.

"Harry, how did…" Stasha started, but Harry cut her off with a quick nod to Lori.

"Oh my," Rose gasped, "Little Lori Appleton. I had wondered what happened to you." Stasha had a look on her face that indicated she was thinking. Lori looked up form Harry's robes towards Rose.

"I remember you. You fixed my teeth for me. Mom, dad, and I would come over to your house. I remember playing with Mia." Hermione gasped.

"I haven't been called that since I came to Hogwarts." Stasha got up and walked over and kneeled in front of Harry.

"Lori. I should have recognized you. I'm so sorry. When I came home from school that year, you had moved and nobody knew how to get in touch with you." Lori nodded, but still clung to Harry.

"Aunty came and took me away after mom and dad died. I told her I had to say goodbye, but she wouldn't let me." Lori said into Harry's robes. Harry looked at the others in the room.

"Lori had been neglected and abused since her aunt took her. She was denied schooling, food and love. Rose, Frank, is there any way for us to get her away from her aunt? She said that her aunt had told her basically that she was adopted, is there any way we could try to find out who her family was?" Stasha sat up straight. She got up and shot across the room, yelling behind her,

"Just a sec. I think I may have…." Everyone else was looking at each other in confusion. Before Stasha came back out with a grin on her face.

"Before I left for school, that first year, Mrs. Appleton gave me this letter. She told me to just hold onto it because she didn't trust anybody in her family with it. She told me that when the time was right I would know and to ask you to read it mum." She handed the letter to her mum and went back to sit by Harry. Lori was looking at Rose waiting to hear what her mum had written. With shaky hands Rose opened the letter.

_Rose,_

_If you are reading this letter then something must have happened to prevent Leo and I from carrying on with our lives. I hope that you and your family are all well. I have some information that I need for you to know. This information will help my little Lori._

_Leo's family all believes that Lori is adopted. Leo couldn't have children. A childhood accident prevented that from happening. However, both he and I wanted a child. We talked about it and decided that we would rather have a child with DNA from at least one of us. We went and found a donor and I became pregnant. We were able to pull this off with his family by saying that we were looking for a child to adopt. We did not see his family for nearly a year._

_Now, I know that donor is supposed to be anonymous, but I was able to find out who our donor was. If by some chance little Lori ends up with Leo's sister, please try to find this man. Ask him if he would consider taking little Lori in. I tried to do a background check, but I couldn't find anything on him. However, I remember Hermione talking about a teacher of hers, who had the same name. If you could try to see if he……_

"Stop" Severus whispered. He sighed and stood up and began pacing. All eyes were on him. He took a deep breath and began.

"When Stasha was five, I decided that I wanted to _donate_ to this clinic. However, first I wanted to make sure that if a child were ever produced, that child would have red hair and green eyes. Yes like Lilly Evans. We were good friends. Anyways it took me about a year to make a potion that I drank twenty-four hours before hand. It would alter certain aspects and when a child was born they would have the red hair and green eyes. I think it is safe to assume that Lori is a result." At that revelation, Lori started crying, Harry tried to comfort her, Stasha sat there shocked, and Rose and Frank were laughing

_A/N Sorry for the short chapter and the nice little turn of events. I thought this would bw a okay stoping point for now. Will update again soon, and I think I will stay away from any more suprises._


	10. Chapter 10

**Stasha Hermione Snape**

**Chapter 10**

"Stop" Severus whispered. He sighed and stood up and began pacing. All eyes were on him. He took a deep breath and began.

"When Stasha was five, I decided that I wanted to _donate_ to this clinic. However, first I wanted to make sure that if a child were ever produced, that child would have red hair and green eyes. Yes like Lilly Evans. We were good friends. Anyways it took me about a year to make a potion that I drank twenty-four hours before hand. It would alter certain aspects and when a child was born they would have the red hair and green eyes. I think it is safe to assume that Lori is a result." At that revelation, Lori started crying, Harry tried to comfort her, Stasha sat there shocked, and Rose and Frank were laughing

It took about fifteen minutes for everyone to calm down enough to think straight. Severus was still pacing. He looked up when the room quieted down and the only noise was Lori's sniffles.

"Rose does the letter say anything else?" Severus asked. Rose nodded and began reading again.

"Now, I know that donor is supposed to be anonymous, but I was able to find out who our donor was. If by some chance little Lori ends up with Leo's sister, please try to find this man. Ask him if he would consider taking little Lori in. I tried to do a background check, but I couldn't find anything on him. However, I remember Hermione talking about a teacher of hers, who had the same name. If you could try to see if he is the same I would appreciate it. His name is Severus Snape.

_If he is not the one who made the donation, or he is unwilling to take custody of little Lori, I have left full custody of Lori to you and Frank. The second page of this letter is our will. It is completely legal and binding. I know that Leo's sister is most likely going to get custody of Lori and I also know that she won't be nice to her. Call it mother's intuition, if you will._

Rose stopped reading and looked up to everyone in the room.

"Well, Severus? What do you want to do?" Rose asked. Severus looked up from where he had sat. He looked over to Lori who was still sitting in Harry's lap, looking confused.

"Let's see what Lori wants." He stood up and walked over to the couch and knelt in front of Lori and Harry. Lori looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Lori, do you understand what your mother's letter meant?" Lori nodded, but then shook her head.

"Well, I caught that you were my dad, but my mum's still my mum. But what did you donate?" Harry chocked and Severus paled. Stasha stepped in.

"Lori, he donated a part of him that helped make you. You daddy, Leo, he didn't have that part, so Professor Snape helped your mum, by giving her a part of him. Does that help?" Lori nodded slowly and looked back to Severus.

"So, are you my daddy now?" she asked quietly. Severus nodded.

"If you want me to be. Or Rose and Frank can adopt you and they can be your mum and dad. We want you to make this decision Lori. We can help you if you want, but we want for you to be happy." Lori nodded, but started shaking in Harry's arms. Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly and gave her a hug.

"Lori, why don't you and I go take a walk around the lake? That way you can think about what you want to do. I can try to answer any questions you might have before we come back." Lori nodded and got off of Harry's lap. When she turned around to take his hand she had a small smile on her face.

"You might want to change though, Harry. You're still in your 'jamas." She said giggling. Harry looked down and sure enough, he was still in his nightclothes. He looked up at Lori and gave her a smile.

"I have an idea. Why don't you go in my room and pick out clothes for me to wear today. Anything you want and I will wear it. Okay." Lori looked thoughtful.

"Anything?" She asked innocently. Harry groaned inwardly, but smiled and nodded his head.

"Anything." Lori gave a little jump and ran into Harry's room. Harry turned back to everyone else. He put up a quick secrecy bubble.

"Okay, real quick. I am going to let Lori make this decision herself. Personally, however, I think that she should stay here at Hogwarts and with Professor Snape. She knows Stasha and she is comfortable here. I could probably pull some strings using my status if I have to, to get her out of her aunt's custody. You guys go over the will while we are gone. I don't think that she needs to hear it right now. We will be back after lunchtime. If you keep our link open Professor, I will let you know when we are heading back." Everyone just sat there looking at Harry as if he had lost his mind, but they nodded consent.

"Look, I am just looking out for her, and will give her guidance if she seems to need it. Nobody was really there for me, so I am going to make sure that I'm there for her." He stopped talking and removed the secrecy bubble. He stood up and went into his room. The other four occupants of the room watched him go, glad that he had found something to be passionate about (other than Stasha of course).

Ten minutes later found Harry walking out of his room with a giggling, jumping, excited Lori holding his hand.

"Come on Harry, you did say that I could pick out anything." Harry groaned but walked further into the room. Stasha and Rose started laughing, while Frank and Severus just raised an eyebrow each.

"And where, pray tell, Mr. Potter did you get that outfit from?" Professor Snape asked Harry. Harry looked at the laughing ladies in the room and simply pointed at them. Frank and Severus shared a look and started laughing as well. Harry was wearing a muggle clown costume, that Stasha and Rose thought would be a good Halloween costume for him. He hadn't decided if he was actually going to wear it now, but with all the laughter in the room, he thought that it might be a good thing to wear this year. Especially, with all the dark years that had past and with Voldermort finally gone. Harry looked over to Lori and grinned, he then led her out of the room and down towards the lake. He quickly cast a charm on himself that made others just see him wearing some slacks and a t-shirt, rather than the clown costume. He was going to save that for the Halloween Ball.

_A/N Okay sorry this chapter is so short. I am working on it, but I wanted to break it up some. Plus I wanted to give you all an update since it has been so long. Thanks to those who are sticking with it._


	11. Chapter 11

**Stasha Hermione Snape**

Chapter 11 

**_A/N Okay this is mainly just the will and more from Lori's parents. I threw some more twist in there, I just couldn't resist. Enjoy._**

Up in the heads room, Stasha, her mom, dad, and uncle where finally recovering from there laughing fit. Stasha was the first to come back to the lad of the sane.

"Well, I suppose we had better read their will. Hopefully something in there will make it easier for us to keep Lori from her aunt." Everyone quickly sobered and Rose retrieved the some piece of paper from the envelope.

_**(A/N Okay so, I don't really have any clue as to how wills are actually written, so I am just going to make this up. Hopefully I won't botch it up too bad, please be patient with me.)**_

_Samantha Appleton and Leo Appleton do hereby request that in the event of our death that our daughter, Lori Appleton, is placed with Severus Snape, if he can be located, on the grounds that he is her biological father, from a sperm donation. If for some reason that he cannot be found or that he is unable to care for Lori, then we request that our daughter is placed in the custody of Frank and Rose Granger. Their daughter Hermione Granger is Lori's godmother. (Even though precious few knows that fact.) We also request that they adopt our Little Lori._

_If by some chance this will is not located in a timely manner and Lori is placed with Leo's sister, Ursula Malfoy, then we request for her immediate removal form the home, and an full investigation to take place as to her care of Lori. We have seen proof that Ursula is abusive to children. She murdered her own child and was not investigated for some unknown reason. We request that she be required to stay away form Lori, form the moment she is removed from her care (or lack thereof)._

_All of our worldly processions, which are of any worth, have been placed in a secure location, so that Leo's family could not have access to them. We have given them to Frank Granger for him to put in safekeeping. He has assured us that this has been done. We ask that he return these items to Lori when she becomes of age. There is also an account that he opened in her name. The money in that account is to help with her schooling and living expenses until she is of age. Leo and I have a life insurance policy with Lori named as the beneficiary. Our lawyer was instructed to deposit that money into an account for Lori, which provides Ursula with no access to it._

_Please see to it that out little Lori is taken care of. Also let her know that we love her. There is another page that I wish you to read as well. Please don't stop reading until you are done._

_Samantha_

_Now onto another little known fact. We have not told anybody this, and we wish that Hermione will do some research to get more information for Lori on this matter. I, Samantha Appleton, am a witch. I know that some of you who are reading this are curious as to why I never reveled my self to you. I could not. I have been in hiding for over half my life. When I was born I was born into a family that were very strict and by the book. Once I started doing accidental magic, they put me in an orphanage and signed over all parental rights. I found out when I was 7 that they had two more children, the youngest one being a witch also, she was only 3 at the time. They however did not give this child up. They embraced her and her magic._

_I did not attend any official school for magic. I was living on the streets when I was 10 and came across a dirty looking pub. I went inside and found that there were more people like me. The barkeep, Tom, took me in. He taught me all about magic and the magical world. He said that I could not be found out living there. He said that I had to stay hidden. So I worked with the house elves in the kitchen and they taught me to be discreet and even more magic. Tom paid me for all the work I did. He was very good to me. However when I was 17, I had to leave that little pub. I had to make myself known in the muggle world. I kept in touch with Tom though._

_When I was 27 I heard through Tom that my younger sister had gotten married and was expecting a child. I was so happy for her, even thought I never knew her. I had already meet and married Leo and we were living down the road from the Grangers. Rose had just had Hermione. (This was when we had decided that we wanted a child as well, and started looking into the possibilities.) Anyway Christmas time in 1982, we found out that my sister and her husband had died. Tom had told me. I had lost touch with him over the years and we only really talked around Christmas. He explained to me about what happened to Voldermort when he tried to kill my nephew. He told me that he believed that my nephew went to live with my other sister. I was furious, but alas there was nothing I could do about it._

_Hermione, you might have figured out who it is that my nephew is, and I am sure that anybody else who is a witch or a wizard has also. When I was born, my parents name me Daisy Samantha Evans. When they left me at the orphanage my name became Samantha Smith. I was so happy when you, Hermione, would talk about your friend Harry Potter in your letters to me. I knew he was my nephew, but I could not come forward and claim him. Any records of me before I was given up were destroyed. I have no proof that he is my nephew, however, I am a seer (hence my mother's intuition). Unfortunately without the proper training I didn't realize this, and could do nothing to prevent those horrible things from happening._

_If you could please relay this information to Harry and Lori and anyone else you feel should know, I would appreciate it. Let Harry know that I am terribly sorry that I could not rescue him for the Dursley's, but I am very proud of him (seer don't forget). You all will have a lovely life I am sure of it now that Harry has fulfilled his destiny. _

_Well I do hope that you will take care of my little Lori for me. Hopefully this last page has let you know why I was acting so strangely those last couple of months. Stasha congratulations on finding your dad, and new sister._

_Samantha and Leo Appleton._

_**A/N okay what did you think of that twist. So not only is Lori Stasha's half sister, she is also Harry's cousin. How is Harry going to react to knowing he had family out there other than the Dursley's all those years? And whom will Lori decide to live with. Find out in the next chapter.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Stasha Hermione Snape**

**Chapter 12**

_A/N Okay this chapter is going to be about Lori and Harry's walk and whom Lori is going to decide to stay with. It is happening at the same time as the previous chapter. Enjoy._

Once Harry and Lori got outside they walked over to the lake and went to sit under a tree there. Lori had quieted down some, but was still holding onto Harry's hand. Once he sat down, she sat curled up on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry just sat there hugging Lori and letting her gather her thoughts. With her head still on his shoulder and looking out across the lake Lori started talking.

"I miss my mom. When I started showing signs of magic I was three, she didn't flip out. She just told me that it was okay. That it made me special. Her and dad always did things with me and we were always at Mia's house. I missed Mia when she went to school. I wasn't old enough yet to go, but mum stayed and played with me. She always seemed to know what I was doing and she never did like Auntie. I don't think that she would be happy to know that I am living with Auntie. I tried to tell the police that I wasn't allowed in her house. They told me that I didn't have a choice, and that my parents were dead and she was my only family. But, I don't know, I just felt that…that there was someone else out there that was my family. Someone that would be nice to me, love me. Harry, I don't know why, but I got that feeling before Dr. Rose and Dr. Frank came. I get that feeling with just you and with just Mia, or Stasha, and I get that feeling with Professor Snape." Lori was quiet for a minute. Harry gave her a squeeze of encouragement. Lori looked up at Harry.

"I don't want to leave Hogwarts Harry. I know that I can't read or write well, but I really don't want to leave. And well if Professor Snape is my…my…dad, then I should be able to stay here with him right. They can't kick me out if my dad lives here, can they?" Harry gave Lori a little smile.

"Nobody is going to kick you out of Hogwarts Lori. Even if Professor Snape weren't your dad, nobody would kick you out. There are plenty of people here who can help you, if that's what you want. There's more than one choice here. You could stay here at the castle and get to know your dad, and go to the Grangers during the day to learn. Or you could live with the Grangers during the week and come here on the weekends. Or you could live with the Grangers all the time. Or you could stay here all the time and we could get you some tutors. The choice is yours Lori, but not matter what decision you make, I will always be here for you to talk to and to help you if you need it." Lori snuggled closer to Harry.

"Thanks. I want to think about it a little more. Can we get something to eat, please?" Harry nodded

"Of course. Where would you like to eat? We could go to the Great Hall, or the kitchens, or we could eat right here." Lori's head shot up at that. Harry laughed.

"We can have a picnic? I haven't had one since before mum and dad died. We didn't bring any food though. What are we going to eat?" Harry laughed again.

"Slow down Lori. Yes we can have a picnic. We can call on Dobby. Do you know what you would like to eat? He can get us anything" Lori thought about this for a few minutes.

"Mum and I would have ham and cheese sandwiches, green grapes, and oatmeal cookies. Could we have that with some pumpkin juice?" Before Lori even finished her question a picnic basket and blanket appeared next to them.

"That was so cool. Thank you Dobby." Lori said. As her response, Dobby flashed in a yellow rose on top of the basket. Lori giggled while Harry was setting up the blanket and lunch. They ate lunch quietly, both lost to their own thoughts. Once they were done Harry placed everything left over in the basket and put the blanket on top.

"Thank you Dobby. Can you please let the others know that we are on our way back to the castle? And that we will meet them in the heads room." Dobby didn't respond, but when the picnic leftovers disappeared, Harry knew that dobby would inform the others. He turned to Lori and held out his hand.

"You ready to go let them know what your decision is?" Lori took Harry's hand and nodded before they made their way back up to the castle and the heads room.


	13. Chapter 13

Stasha Hermione Snape

_A/N Okay everyone where are you all. I have posted three chapters Since Friday and I haven't gotten one review. Is there something wrong with the site or is just nobody reviewing? If anybody has any words of wisdom for me here, I would like that very much. Thank you._

_OKAY now about the story, I had lost interest in it before I started updating again, and I was going to just do a quick chapter about how things went then give the ending. However, when I reread the chapter where we found out that Snape 'donated' to Lori's mom, I realized I couldn't just leave the story with a quick cover up. So I guess what I am getting at is that the chapters might be shorter, but I plan on filling out the story. On with the story._

IN THE last two chapters we learned that Lori's mom was a witch (who was not officially trained) and orphaned because of it. She was Lily Evans' older sister; however she had no proof of this to be able to rescue Harry from the Dursley's. Harry is in fact Lori's cousin. Severus Snape is Lori's biological father due to a 'donation' of himself which help to create Lori. Lori had to decide where she wanted to go since she isn't properly educated and cannot read or write well (however she did manage to slip in some proper speaking abilities here and there, she was with her mom and dad until she was five). In this chapter we are going to find out what Harry and Lori's reactions are to finding gout they are related, along with where Lori decides to stay. Enjoy

Chapter 13

When Harry and Lori returned to the head room everyone else there was extremely quiet, too quiet in fact.

"Guys? What's going on? Is there something wrong?" Harry asked walking in and holding Lori's hand tighter. Lori looked around the room and didn't like the feeling that she was getting, she wrapped her arms around Harry's middle and hid her face in his clown costume _(HA, I had almost forgotten about that. How about you?). _Severus stood up and handed Harry the letter for Samantha about her family history. Harry quickly read the letter and lifted his eyebrows.

"This is why you all are acting like something has gone terribly wrong? This is great news." The others in the room, except for Lori all let out a breath thinking that he was going to blow a gasket. Lori looked up at him.

"What's great news Harry?" Lori asked him. Harry unwrapped her arms from around him and knelt down next to her. He held out her mother's letter and Lori just looked at it, and then looked at him. Harry gave her a small smile.

"Your mom wrote this letter before she died. It says that she was a witch. That's why she told you your magic made you special. Well, when she first showed signs of magic her mom didn't want her anymore. But after her mom put her in an orphanage, she had two more daughters. One of those daughters was my mom. Then when my mom showed signs of magic, her parents decided to keep her and love her. Your mom said that when she realized that my mom had died, she wanted to come and take me away, because her other sister wasn't magic, and didn't like magic. She had a feeling that Petunia (her sister) was going to treat me badly. But she didn't have any proof that she was related to me, so she couldn't get me. What all this means is that we, Lori, are cousins." Everyone in the room held their breath, again, to see how Lori was going to react to this news. It was after all quit a bit for and eleven year old to take in all in one day. She had a dad who was alive and a Professor, a half sister/godmother who once was one of her friends, who is now Head Girl and engaged to her newly found cousin who was The- Boy Who Lived- Again. Lori smiled at Harry.

"Really? You're really my family, my cousin?" Lori asked weakly. Harry nodded and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"Yes really Lori. I am your cousin. You know what else?" Lori shook her head letting go of the hug.

"Everyone in this room loves you. Me, your new sister, Stasha (but I'm pretty sure she'll let you call her Mia), your Aunt Rose and Uncle Frank, even your father, Professor Snape." Lori's eyes grew big at that. She looked at Professor Snape, who was sitting on the couch with Mia, than looked back to Harry.

"Harry, how can Professor Snape love me, he doesn't even know me?" Lori asked quietly. Harry smiled and nodded over her shoulder.

"Why don't you ask him?" Lori turned around and squeaked as she jumped back into Harry. Professor Snape was kneeling there on the floor just a few feet behind where Lori was standing. Harry laughed and hugged her.

"Don't worry Lori, he tends to sneak up on everybody. He still catches me off guard sometimes." Lori gave Harry a look that clearly said 'yeah right'. Professor Snape laughed, catching Lori's attention.

"He's right. I enjoy making people stay on their guard. He's right about another thing too Lori. I do love you, even thought I don't know you. I love you because you are my daughter. A fathers' love is unconditional. I knew when I made that donation that I would love the child that came form that no matter what. Even if I never got the chance to me him or her, I would still love them. I am lucky because I did get to meet you, and now that I know that you are my daughter, I have that small piece of my heart back." Lori had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You do love me?" She asked quietly, as if afraid he would say 'no'. Harry let go of her as Professor Snape held out his arms and nodded. Lori jumped from Harry to her dad. Harry smiled.

"Lori, I have some things I need to take care of. I am going to leave you here with your dad and Mia. I see you in a bit okay?" Harry asked as he put her hand on her shoulder. Lori nodded.

"Yeah, that's okay. I think I like the name Stasha better. I might call her Mia when it's just us, but she don't look like Mia anymore." Harry laughed and walked over to his fiancé. Her pulled her up from the couch and gave her a hug and a quick kiss. Stasha returned booth and smiled at Harry.

"Where are you going Harry? What about mom and Frank, where are they going?" Stasha asked. Harry gave her another quick kiss to silence her questioning before she really got started.

"Mom and Frank have to talk to the Headmaster about Lori, to see what needs to be done to get her away from her auntie and to have charges pressed. I am going to escort them there." Stasha's smiled faltered a bit at the thought of what Harry and Lori had gone thorough growing up. She gave him a tight hug and whispered to him.

"I am so sorry about what you went through. I wish I would have realized what happened sooner, maybe I could have helped somehow." Harry released her at arms length. He looked at her seriously.

"Stasha Hermione Snape. Don't go blaming yourself for not figuring it out. I did not want you, or anybody to know what happened there. That's why nobody knew. Your dad found out in fifth year, during occulemency lessons. He told the headmaster and nearly demanded my removal from the Dursley's. The headmaster refused, he said with the blood protection from my mom that I could not leave until Voldermort was gone for good. Your dad, he knew what was going to happen when I got back. He approached me before we all left for the train station that year. He told me he had a secret (you will have to ask him about this) way of traveling with a person. He wanted to escort me back to the Dursley's and talk with them, but he couldn't be seen by anybody going there or back. I agreed and he went there with me. (No I am still not going to tell you how). Well when we got there, he made his presence known, and he made it clear as day that the way they had been treating me was over and done with. He checked up on me every single day. I have no clue how he made time in his schedule, and he still won't tell me when I ask. That was the best summer I had. He said he would do the same until Voldermort was gone and I was free of them. Well he didn't have to do it anymore since that was the summer before the final battle. Please don't bring this up anymore with me. I really do not enjoy talking about it and I am over it all. All of sixth year I spent talking to your dad about it and it helped. It is no longer a part of my life. When Lori is ready she'll talk to you or somebody. Don't approach her about it, please. And don't blame yourself for not remembering the letter sooner. Remember that Samantha was a seer. She knew when you would remember it and when it needed to be delivered. If you had remembered it sooner Lori might have been used as bait against your dad or me in the final battle. Now I do need to be getting to the headmaster's office. You my dear go and get to know your sister." He gave her one last kiss and left with Rose and Frank before she could comment on his little tirade. He needed to breathe. He was going to have to have another session with Professor Snape soon, possibly later that night or tomorrow. However, right now, he had a little cousin that need to be removed form a horrible situation and wedding plans to set into motion.

"Do you think the headmaster really made Harry stay in that situation, even with knowing what was going on?" Rose asked as her and Frank followed Harry to the headmaster's office. They had heard all of what Harry had told Stasha, and were horrified about what they had discovered. Frank wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know Rose, but we will find out. I have a feeling that getting Lori away from her auntie just may be a little more complicated than we realized." Frank had to stop suddenly because he almost ran into an amused looking Harry.

"Oh there will not be any problems with getting Lori out of there. You have Samantha's will am I correct." Rose nodded and gave a questioning look.

"With Samantha's will stating that Professor Snape is Lori's father and that Lori is not to be in the custody of her husband's sister, along with the fact that I, The-Boy-Who-Lived (who just happens to be her cousin) and her father will be fighting to get her out of there. There is no chance in hell that anybody will let her stay there. I will not allow it, and I am sure neither will you or the Professor." With that said Harry turned and continued on the way to the headmaster's office with…

"Was that an evil gleam in his eyes?" Both Rose and Frnak asked at the same time.

_A/N Okay I know that I said that we would find out where Lori was going to be staying in this chapter, but I just got typing and things just got flowing and before I knew it I had an ending to the chapter. I think that it is kind of obvious now, where she will be, but hopefully the next chapter will revel that information._

_And the last line in the chapter is NOT another twist. I promise. I have thrown so many in that it seems like every chapter some kind of twist comes along and I can't keep track. So no Harry will not turn out to have Voldermort remnants left in him or any other freaky, evil, twisty thing like that. Basically it just meant that he is on the war path now and Dumbledore and the ministry are his targets if they try to keep Lori where she is at. And with Lori's new found family that is one hellofa army. At least in my opinion. (The brightest witch of the last fifty years, the defeater of Voldermort, The former Death Eater spy, and Lori unofficial godparents (the ones who raised the brightest witch of the last fifty years)) WOAH… OKAY so now I am just ranting, and giving away some of the plot to my story before I actually write it. If anybody has any ideas or suggestions, please review and let me know. I think that I may just make it so that Lori does know how to read and write, she just pretended that she didn't because of social anxiety from being locked away for what six years. What do you think? Okay, Okay, I really am going now. Hope to hear from someone soon._


	14. Chapter 14

Stasha Hermione Snape

Chapter 14

_A/N Okay here we go with another chapter. This will continue with Harry and the Grangers in the headmaster's office. Enjoy…._

Harry and the Granger's quickly made their way to the Headmaster's office. Rose and Frank were a little concerned about the way Harry was going to get Lori out of her Auntie's custody. He looked like he would be willing to do anything to get her out of there. Of course he was willing to do anything, they just didn't know the lengths he was going to go to, to do it. He would do it too; he had just a wee little bit of blackmail to use against the Headmaster and the Minister of Magic. However, he wouldn't bring that up unless necessary. He was actually hoping that the will would be enough. Once they got to the Headmaster's office Harry spoke the password and allowed the Granger's to take the lead. Before they even knocked on the door they heard the Headmaster call out.

"Come in." Inside his office Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, with his eyes twinkling of course. Harry knew instantly that that meant trouble.

"Ahh. Good afternoon Drs. Granger. Harry." Albus stated, silently wondering what this threesome wanted.

"Headmaster" came his reply from all three.

"Well what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked directing his question towards the Grangers. The Grangers however looked at Harry. Harry nodded and spoke to the Headmaster with as much calm as he could manage.

"Well, Professor, there was a first year Hufflepuff that came to the head room last night. She was scared and lonely. She told us that she didn't feel like she belonged here because she couldn't read or write well enough to keep up with her classes. She didn't even go to potions this week. After talking to her for a few minutes alone, I discovered that her parents died about six years ago. She has been _living_ with her auntie since then. I use the word _living_ very lightly here. She has been kept in a closet the entire time she has been in her aunt's custody, as well as being beaten regularly. She got little food and no education. Her aunt didn't want to take her in the first place, however at that time there was no other known relations for the girl. The only reason she is here, is because her aunt saw it as a way to get rid of her (for most of the year at least)." Harry stopped here for a minute to let the Headmaster absorb what he was saying.

"Harry, this is a very serious situation. You can't be certain that all this has happened. She may just not like her aunt and is trying to get out of there. May I ask Doctors what brought you into this situation?" The Granger's and Harry were nearly boiling over with anger. Rose was ready to stand up and defend Lori, however Frank stopped her with his hand on her arm.

"Harry called on us, on Severus' instructions. They wanted to see if we would be willing to help with the muggle authorities, with getting this child out of that situation. Also to see if Rose would be willing to tutor this child until she was comfortable with her reading and writing abilities." The Headmaster looked between the three of them.

"I see. And no one saw fit to inform me of this situation before now?" Harry looked at the headmaster.

"No sir we did not. There have been other developments since this has been brought up. It turns out that the Granger's knew this family before the mother and father were killed in a car accident. Hermione used to play with the child. Both families were rather close. Before the parents died, the mom left a letter with Hermione, for her to bring out when the time was right. This morning was the right time."

"And this letter said what exactly?" Asked the Headmaster, loosing his patients. Harry smiled inwardly. Oh how he loved to aggravate this man.

"Well, several things actually. It said that her daughter, Lori, was a result of a sperm donation. She had figured out who the donor was. She asked that if anything happened to her or her husband, that the donor be contacted and asked if he would be interested in taking custody of Lori. She also stated that Lori was not to be in her sister-in-laws custody. If the donor did not want Lori then she asked that the Grangers take her in as Hermione is her godmother." Harry smirked at the look on the headmasters face.

"Well, I am assuming that the Granger's are going to try to get custody of Lori?" Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, the donor wants custody." The headmaster sighed.

"Harry, there is no way that we would be able to find this donor. We couldn't possibly even know where to begin." Again Harry smirked.

"Wrong again, I'm afraid. We know ho the donor is and he has already been contacted. Not only that but he has agreed to take custody of Lori." The headmaster frowned.

"Harry you make it sound as if this is going to be easy. This is going to be very difficult. It may take several years, and Lori will have to remain at her aunts until it is all sorted out." Harry snorted.

"You would want that wouldn't you headmaster. You see, you are wrong yet again. Because not only did Lori's mom let us know who her real father is, she also gave us a little bit of her own family history. It turns out that Lori's mom was my mom's sister. Oh she was given away when her first signs of magic began to show, but you knew that already didn't you headmaster. You see I have been thinking about this, since I found out. Why would her parents give her up and keep Lily? An then even though she was living on the streets, she should have still gotten her Hogwarts letter. And where she was staying, the person watching over her would have made sure she got the letter. So I came to the conclusion that there was interference with the Evans' giving her up and with the delivery of that letter. Well, since I came to that conclusion, I had to come to another one. How would you know who that young girl was and why wouldn't you want her to get her Hogwarts letter? You headmaster, are a seer. I had thought about this before, but now I am speaking the truth. Something about my aunt, or her future scared you and put a kink in all your plans for me. Now we know why you didn't want me to leave the Dursley's and why you continued to let them treat me the way they did." Harry stopped to take a breath, he saw that the headmaster was going to say something and put his hand up.

"No, now is the time for you to listen. You will go to your floo and call the minister here right now. As soon as the minister is here, I will ward the office so that neither of you can leave. The Granger's and I will wait outside your office for five minutes, just to let you two think you can come up with some type of plan to prevent anything from going differently than what you want. Go and gather the minister now sir, and I suggest you fill him in on what you know." The Grangers' were looking at Harry in awe. Harry smiled at them. Within a few minutes the minister was standing in the headmasters office. Harry and the Granger's stood up. The Granger's left the office while Harry warded the room with a sputtering Fudge and a bewildered Headmaster. He then turn and left the office as well.

_A/N Ahhh. I couldnt help it. I have this need to constantly add twist to stories I write. So yes there are going to be some interesting twist to come. I know at the beginning of this story Harry was all happy and oaky with Dumbledor, let's just say he hadnt pieced things together yet, Now he knows better. I do like Dumbledore sometimes, but others if you think about it he does sound manulipitive. Hope you enjoyed this and will enjoy whats to come. Please review._


	15. Chapter 15

Stasha Hermione Snape

Chapter 15

Harry and the Granger's waited quietly for the five minutes that Harry promised. Before they went back in though Harry turned to them.

"You are going to figure some things out about me while we are in there, and I would appreciate it if you didn't let anything said leave that office. I know that I will need to let Stasha know, but I will in my own time." The Grangers nodded and gave Harry a smile.

"We wont say a word that shouldn't be repeated." Frank replied. Harry nodded.

" Good. Now, things are going to get interesting and ugly in there. You may be asked to leave, but I will insist that you stay and so shall you. I will not be left alone with either one of those men, for they are capable of making me draw my wand in anger." Rose gasped.

"Harry, you don't think that they would be that bad do you?" Harry gave a sad smile.

"Oh I am sure they will be. Frank I know that you have been living as a muggle for a while, but do you still carry your wand on you?" Frank looked at Harry.

"Of course. You never know when you are going to need it. Why Harry? Am I going to need it?" Harry grinned.

"Yup. When we get in there the first thing I want you to do is to put a shield around Rose. Then I want you to bind them to their chairs using a special spell I have developed, that can not be undone by anyone but myself. As long as you wand is on your body all you have to do is think the incantation. (Which by the way is stupid, but simple) The incantation for the Headmaster will be '_Albus sticky butt_', and the one for the minister is '_Fudge sticky butt_'. Wait until they are both sitting down though. Keep your wand hidden so that they can remain blissfully ignorant, and not realize you are a wizard. After that, just back me up if need be." Frank smirked while Rose was smiling.

"No problem. I have wanted to get the both of them for a while now. This should be interesting." Harry nodded and opened the door to the office. The three of them walked in and Frank discreetly protected Rose.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter? Who are you to make demands of my time?" Fudge yelled when he saw Harry. Harry just raised an eyebrow.

"Was that the best plan you had?" Harry asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't respond, but Harry did notice that the damn twinkle was no longer in his eyes. Harry smiled inwardly. He had already won. Now time to make it interesting.

"I suggest you two sit down, this is going to be a long meeting by the looks of it." Rather than arguing, both the minister and the headmaster sat down. Frank did as Harry asked and gave a slight nod that Harry caught. Then Harry turned on the minister.

"The meaning of this _Minister_ is that I have documentation of a little girl being abused in a home that she should not have been in to begin with. As to you second question, who am I to make demands of your time. The answer is quite simple sir. I am Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Now seeing that my unofficial title has more power than your official title, I _demand_ that you sign," Here Harry snapped his fingers and the papers that would issue an arrest order for one Ursula Malfoy appeared in his hands.

"these for the arrest of Ursula Malfoy for the abuse of Lori Appleton. Oh and these papers also make it impossible for her to make bail or skip out on the arrest, or for her or her family to buy her way out of it. The papers also make it so that anyone who interferes with the legal process of her arrest and trial and sentence, in any way, shape, or form, will also get the same punishment and subject to these papers as well." Harry smirked as the minister sat there sputtering. Finally after a few minutes he gathered his thoughts and spoke.

"Why would I sign those papers?" Fudge asked. Harry smirked.

"Hmm, let me think about that. Oh I remember now. I have proof that you, along with the Headmaster made arrangement for Lori Appleton's parents to die in a car crash, along with proof that the two of you put the girl in Ursula Malfoy's custody with specific orders to do as she did to Lori. Is that enough reason?" Harry asked innocently. Both the Dumbledore and Fudge tried to stand in outrage. However they couldn't. They then began yelling and trying to curse Harry. Harry gave an exasperated sigh.

"Oh so shut up already." He said waving his wand and silencing them both. He walked over and placed the papers in front of Fudge to sign. Fudge reluctantly signed the papers. Harry could hear Rose crying quietly. He turned around and found her and Frank both sitting dumbfounded on the couch in the office. Rose looked up at Harry with teary eyes.

"Is it really true. They planned all of that together?" Harry nodded sadly.

"That and everything that happened to me. When I came to Hogwarts my first year, I discovered something different about my dreams. I researched it and discovered what was happening." Here Harry turned back to Fudge and Dumbledore to address them.

"I discovered that I had seer abilities." Here Dumbledore's eyes widened and he looked frantically at the minister.

"Yes, I see that you understand what that means. Seeing as how I am your great grandson, _headmaster_, not only was part of your ability passed on to me, but everything you did that would negatively affect me or a member of my family would be shown to me. Now once I figured out what was going on, I made a new friend. This new friend was sneaky and could get to the places that I needed him to get to. His father also helped. You see, his father wasn't too pleased with the way things were going wither. Him and I didn't really see eye to eye on a lot of things, however he was willing to help me with this. Can you guess you my friend and his father are?' Harry asked. He looked between the two silenced people in the room.

"Oh that's right you can't speak can you? Well my friend was Draco Malfoy. That's right his father helped me to get the evidence that I needed to make sure that you both would be locked away for good. Actually I believe that things have changed since then haven't they minister? Didn't you change the law this last year, to make it so that child abusers were given the kiss? Well guess what you both fall into that category. You see since you signed that paper, you too will be arrested and prosecuted. You both have both also just been relieved of your positions." Suddenly there was an alarm going of in Harry's head.

"Whoops, I forgot to remove those wards around the office." He waved his wand and the wards dropped. The fireplace flared green and out stepped Kingsley and Tonks. They both looked around the office to discern the situation and then looked at Harry.

"So you've been able to go through with the plan?" Tonks asked. Harry nodded.

"So who is the new minister? You never let us in on that part, or who the new headmaster is going to be." Harry grinned mischievously and looked between Kingsley and Frank.

"Well Kingsley, the second the minister signed the papers, you became the new minister of magic." Tonks patted Kingsley on the back congratulating him.

"How Harry? How did you get that to happen? There's got to be a vote." Harry smiled.

"I know and Stasha and I had a great summer getting the votes from everyone for the minister position. I also enjoyed talking with the board of Governors for the school about Dumbledore's replacement. You see the new headmaster hasn't been a part of the wizarding world for a long time, but he has kept up his magic. However everyone on the board seemed to remember him as a young wizard in school, and agreed that he was an excellent choice. Of course having The-Boy-Who-Lived back up the both of you helped." He stopped to let that sink in. It took about two minutes for Rose to gasp and Frank to jump up.

"You can't be serious Harry! I can't be the headmaster. I haven't even been an active member of the wizarding world for over twenty years." Harry laughed.

"You must've misheard what I had said. Because the board of governors agreed that you would make a perfect headmaster." Frank sat back down n the couch. Tonks looked around the office again.

"Well I guess we had better get these two to the ministry."

"Just a sec. Kingsley I need you to sign these papers to get Lori's custody transferred to Professor Snape." Harry snapped his fingers and more papers appeared. Kingsley didn't even think twice about it. He picked up a quill and signed the papers. With that Kingsley and Tonks left with Fudge and Dumbledore. Harry turned around and smiled at Frank and Rose.

"Why doesn't the new headmaster take his seat behind his desk, while I go inform the others that he Headmaster wishes to speak with them. I will take about fifteen minutes for us to return. Hopefully you will have gotten over this dumbfounded stage and be behind the desk to shock the hell of the three of them." Harry turned around laughing and left to go to the heads room. Stasha, Professor Snape and Lori were in for a big surprise, and he was going to love every minute of it.

_A/N Next chapter enter Snape, Stasha and Lori. I wont be doing a chapte about what they did during the headmaster scenes. Lets jus tsay the bonded. I hope these two chapters havent been confusing. Questions comments and reviews welcomed_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer I own nothing**_

_Okay everyone. I am so sorry for not posting sooner. I haven't forgotten about this story, I just had to figure out where I wanted to take it. I have gone back and re-read it. OMG talk about some major twists. Right now I don't plan on putting any more twists in there, but who knows what will happen when my fingers start typing._

_Well let us see where the story will take us now._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Stasha Hermione Snape**

**Chapter 16**

Harry calmly walked backed to the heads common room. Of course he had known a great deal about what had happened before anything came to light, being a seer and all. But it was just oh so much fun having people on. As he walked he contemplated everything that had happened that lead up to this point.

He had figured out in his first year that his dreams had changed. He didn't know who to talk to about them, but they made him believe that the headmaster was untrustworthy. He decided that he would need someone that people wouldn't think he would befriend. So naturally he met up with Draco Malfoy. It was rather tense at first, but once Harry explained that he didn't was to be enemies and about how his dreams had changed, Draco was willing to help. Harry had regular correspondence with both of the Malfoy men secretly.

Malfoy senior had discovered that Fudge and the Headmaster had in fact staged a muggle car accident to kill a couple and placed that orphaned child in to the care of his brother's wife. Of course not many knew that he had a brother, because he was a squib. He had also discovered that they had paid her to 'break' the child, so to speak. He had no idea why two leaders in the wizarding world would do such a thing, but he didn't ask questions, he just did as was asked by Harry and his son.

Many people had believed that Malfoy Sr. was a horrible rotten death eater; well he was in a way. He knew the legal system was flawed and one only had to buy their way out of a situation, as he had proved many times over. But he personally felt that certain things required punishment. When he went on raids for the Dark Lord, he would target criminals, whether they were muggle or magical. He believed in justice. Well that same justice was his eventual down fall, once he was caught and knew the Dark Lord would be beaten, he gave into that justice gladly.

Harry had used the information that Malfoy Sr had given him in secret. He made a diary type book that documented everything he had learned from that very first year. Not only had Dumbledore manipulated people at the ministry and Harry himself, but he also placed compulsion charms on several people in the Order and his staff.

During the summer Harry and Hermione had gone around and removed the charms that were on Tonks, Shaklebolt and Moody (yes even Moody had been used), with strict orders to stay away from Dumbledore. They didn't want him finding out what was going on while they were working on taking him down. Harry and Hermione had then gone to visit all of the students from the DA and had them and their families go around the wizarding community getting votes for Kinsley Shaklebolt to become the new Minister of Magic, when Fudge stepped down (well more like convicted himself). It had all gone surprisingly well. Tonks, Shaklebolt and Moody were given the pertinent information that they needed to make cases against Fudge and Dumbledore and they secretly worked on the legal end of that.

Harry hadn't been able to piece all of his seer dreams together. He hadn't known that Snape was Hermione's father just that he would become a major part of their life. Nor did he realize the extent of his connections with the red haired, green eyed little girl in all of his dreams. Now he realized why she was so familiar when he first saw Lori, she was the one in those dreams and now they all made sense. He had already known that he was going to have to take action against her family to have her removed and adopted, he just had to make some last minute changes on the forms so that she went to her real father Severus Snape instead of the Grangers.

Harry then had to make his case to the Board of Governors, in secret of course. He knew all who were on the Board thanks to Malfoy Sr. and was able to contact them all through Draco and Tonks. They had meet at Gringotts Bank, (the goblins were quite taken with Harry, not for being The-Boy-Who-Lived, but because he was their wealthiest patron) and had a meeting when Hermione was working with her parents. He was able to convince them that Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard by showing them some of his 'Diary'. They were quick to agree to dismiss him on Harry's terms and decided that Frank Granger nee Snape was the best person for the job.

This had shocked Harry to no end, but he supported the first vote and backed Mr. Granger (of course he kept all this from Hermione). The governors were confident that though he had not been an active member of the wizarding world for twenty or so years, that he was the best person for the position. Apparently he had a knack for leadership that he displayed while he was still a student and had several clubs and organizations that helped any and all students. The inter house relations were the best they had ever been while he was in school (he even managed to start when he was just a first year). This just made Harry more confident that Frank Granger would be the best person for the job. He was even able to convince the board that it would be a good idea to have Rose Granger on staff to assist the muggle studies professor and to help incorporate a dental hygiene part of the infirmary.

Harry looked up and realized that he had made it to the heads room. He smiled to himself. Stasha would most likely pass out again. Professor Snape would be livid because one the headmaster had played him and because Harry had kept all he had from him. Lori, oh poor Lori, she probably wont understand much of what is going on. Well he could always distract her with a muggle movie in the back of the headmaster's office. Yes, that would work. He reached for the door and opened it. Let the fun begin…again!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stasha looked up when he walked in and smiled. Lori ran to him, he opened his arms for her and she launched herself into his arms. He easily picked her up and settled her on his hip. She buried herself into him as much as she could. Harry looked to Stasha then her father for an explanation. Both of them just shrugged their shoulders.

"Lori? Hey what's wrong?" He asked while he walked to sit on the couch. "I thought that you were okay since you remembered Mia?" Lori didn't answer, she just buried herself more. Once he was sitting on the couch, Lori curled up on his lap, and held tightly to his robes.

"I's okay with them. I just missed you. You were gone a really long time Harry. I was scared. Where are momma Rose and papa Frank?" Lori looked at him then around the room as if looking for them. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Stasha, who was smiling and at Professor Snape who was trying not to laugh.

"Momma Rose and Papa Frank?" Harry asked. Lori smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, before when Mia and I played, I called them that. Sometimes I even called Mia sissy. We pretended that we was sisters. We two mommies and daddies and lived in a great big castle. It was fun. And now we really are sisters and mom wanted me to live with them, I thoughts that, well then they were really momma Rose and Papa Frank. So where are they Harry? They didn't leave yet did they?" Lori rushed this all out rather fast. Harry had to blink a moment to catch up with all she had said. He then laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, Rose and Frank are up in the headmaster's office waiting for us. But first I have some news for you." Lori looked up wearily at Harry.

"What news? I don't have to go back to auntie again do I?" Harry shook his head.

"You never have to go back there again. I got all the paperwork taken care of so that you can stay here with your dad and sister. Your dad now has full custody of you. Which means, he is you dad and all that comes with it." Lori smiled and hugged Harry and jumping up and running over to her dad. Snape smiled and nodded to Harry to show his thanks.

"You said Rose and Frank were waiting for us in the Headmasters office. Was there a problem?" Severus asked Harry. Harry shook his head and gave an evil grin.

"Nope, no problem at all. Actually the Headmaster would like to see all of us. Hey Lori, I have some friends, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, would you like to go hang out with them for a little bit. They can show you around the castle some; they might even take you out by the lake if you ask?" Lori looked at Harry startled and squeezed her dad real tight.

"Why can't I come with you?" She asked quietly. Both Stasha and Severus were looking like they had that same question on their mind. Harry sighed.

"Well, I don't think it's going to be all that fun in the headmaster's office, we have a lot of boring things to talk about and business to take care of. I know that you could be quiet and not get in the way. But I think you would have more fun with my friends." Lori looked from her dad to her sister then to Harry. She loosened her grip on her dad and nodded.

"I guess I could. Do you know how long you gonna be?" She asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, I don't but I promise you that when we are done, we will come and get you. Would you like to stay here again tonight?" Lori smiled and nodded.

"Yes, please. Are you sure your friends won't mind me. I mean I could just stay here and wait. I won't get into any trouble." Harry gave a small smile and shook his head.

"Lori, our friends would love to meet you. And I don't want you being alone in a strange place. Remember, I know and understand what you went through with your auntie. You don't have to be like that anymore. So… go wash yourself up and I will call our friends over, okay." Lori nodded, gave them all hugs and rushed of to get cleaned up. Stasha went over and cuddled with Harry, while Severus was smiling grimly. Harry looked up and shrugged.

"Sir, it's not your fault. She just isn't comfortable yet. Give her some time and she will come around. When I first started here, I attached myself to Ron. It took me a while before I was comfortable around anyone else. Nobody knew or understood of course. That is what she is doing. The first person to show genuine interests is the one that you latch onto. I was here, and understood the signs. Don't worry; hopefully I will be able to get her out of her shell a lot sooner than I got out of mine." Severus nodded that he understood.

"I', gonna see if I can get Luna and Neville here to hang out with her. I also want to warn them to keep her away from Draco, until I can introduce them. I'm concerned that his last name is going to set her off in a flashback, so I want to be prepared for that, and in private." Stasha nodded stood and gave him a quick kiss.

"Why don't you go use your floo to talk to call Neville and Luna here, then call Draco to fill him in? I can introduce Lori, while you get that taken care of." Harry nodded got another kiss and went to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Harry had called and asked that Luna and Neville come up to their rooms he called Draco. That was a rather difficult situation for him. He truly felt bad that Draco couldn't come and meet Lori today, but Draco had understood. He didn't want to upset Lori so he just told Harry not to worry about it and maybe tomorrow sometime after lunch they could get together. He had planned on spending the day together with Ginny today anyway. Harry knew though that he was still bothered by the fact that somebody supposedly related to him did all those horrible things to a child. Malfoy Sr. would have murdered them if he had found out before he received the kiss. Harry got up off the floor and stretched his body out. The wizarding world really needed to get a better way for people to communicate. His knees bloody hurt! He ran a hand through his hair and went back to the common room.

Lori was sitting between her dad and sister, trying to hide by the looks of it. Harry laughed to himself. He was going to have to make her comfortable. He got a wicked grin, and since nobody had seen him yet, he pulled his wand out of his sleeve. He did a few quick charms and …

"Ahh" Lori jumped in surprise. Neville's hair had turned stripped with red and gold. Luna's hair took on the form of an eagle. Stash's hair popped out in little braidlets all over. Last but not least, Professor Severus Snape, nasty potions master, most feared professor in all of Hogwarts, his hair was brilliant bright neon…

"Pink! Dad you hair is Pink!" and with that Lori looking around at the others and started rolling on the floor in laughter. Severus quickly conjured a mirror to take a look at his hair.

"POTTER!" he bellowed.

"YIPES!" Harry jumped back and the two of them started and game of tag. (Luckily Harry had sent Severus what he was doing via their link. He SO did not want to get on his future father-in-laws bad side…again.) The others in the room quickly caught on and it turned into a game of who can get Harry. Lori was by now in tears she was laughing so hard. Harry looked at her and stopped quickly causing a domino effect. Professor Snape skidded to a halt behind him, Stasha barley had time to stop, Luna managed with a 'thump' into her, however Neville was true to form and knocked them all down when he didn't manage to stop at all. Harry quickly side stepped and laughed along with Lori.

"Feeling better now Lori?" He asked as he walked over to help her up and sit on the couch with her. Lori nodded and together they laughed at the sight of the four others trying to untangle themselves and get up. When Lori had calmed down some she gave Harry a quick hug.

"Thank you. I needed that to relax I guess. Were you the one to change their hair?" Harry put a finger over his lips, but smiled and nodded his confirmation. Lori giggled.

"I guess you had better change their hair back so that we can get going. I am sure momma and papa are wondering where you all are." Harry sobered somewhat with that thought. Yeah, he did need to get back. It had been about an hour since he had left. He nodded to Lori, stood and began levitating forms from the pile. It didn't take him long and the others were right as rain. He even changed their hair back for them. He nodded to Neville and Luna, while Stasha came and whacked him on the head lightly causing Lori to giggle. Harry feigned hurt, gave a little pout, gave Stasha a quick peck to apologize and turned back to Neville and Luna.

"Neville, Luna, I would like for you to meet Lori. She is my cousin, Stasha's goddaughter, and half sister, and Professor Snape's daughter. Lori, these are two of our friends, Neville and Luna." The two older students didn't seem phased by Loris relation to everyone else. The smiled and nodded to her. Lori returned the smile as she walked over to Harry to give him a hug.

"You promise that you will be back tonight. I'm not going to loose you? This isn't all some dream that I made up?" Lori asked while she was latched onto him. Harry hugged her back, and then pulled her hands from around him, bent down so that he could look into her eyes.

"I promise that I will be back tonight. I can't tell you when exactly when I will get back, but Neville and Luna will stay with you until I do get back. You are not going to loose any of us and no this is not a dream, this is all real. I have an idea okay. After they show you around the castle a bit, why don't you all come back here and ask Dobby to bring you dinner. Do you remember lunch?" Lori nodded her head, her face beginning to light up.

"Just tell Dobby whatever you want, and he will send it to you okay. You have to promise me that you will eat at least small portion of each food group, then you can order whatever desert you want. Does that sound good?" Lori was nodding her head and practically jumping on her toes with excitement. Neville and Luna looked like they were going to hurt him. He didn't have to spend the entire evening with a hyped up eleven year old. Harry just gave them a discrete nod to let them know he knew what he was doing.

"After you finish your dinner, you can ask Dobby to set up a film for you. I showed him how to do that last year. His absolute favorite movie is Cinderella though, if you request that movie, you could invite him to join you. When the movie is over Neville and Luna can read to you like I did last night (if I am not back yet) to help keep the bad dreams away. You can pick put any book on the bottom shelf of the bookcase in my room. What do you think?" Harry was smiling, while the others in the room were laughing quietly. Lori was squealing with excitement, she was so happy.

"Yes, yes, yes...can I, we really do all of that. Really, really?" Lori asked bouncing around Harry. Harry laughed.

"Yes. Really, really. Now why don't you take Neville and Luna and have them show you where all the good things can be found in the castle." Lori squealed again launched herself at Harry, Stasha, and her dad giving hugs and saying 'see ya laters', and then she dragged Neville and Luna from the room. Everyone had a good laugh at her being so happy and childlike. Harry sobered and turned to Stasha and her dad. He smiled.

'Oh this is going to be so much fun' he thought, 'Stasha is going to pass out, and then start screeching about me doing this with out her knowledge. While Professor Snape is just going to go nuts on me. I am so glad I have my camera ready and waiting for their reactions.' He walked over to Stasha and gave her a huge hug.

"Mmm, have I told you that I love you toady?" Stasha asked as she melted into his embrace. Harry laughed and gave her a quick kiss.

"Most likely, but it is such a wonderful thing to hear. Are you ready to go meet the headmaster?" He asked slyly. Stasha just sighed and nodded, realizing her hold on him and taking his hand. Her dad however, nearly gave himself whiplash, glanced quickly to him, raising an eyebrow. He caught that 'meet the' rather than 'meet with'.

"Is there anything you wish to tell us Harry?" Severus asked calmly. Harry just smiled and shook his head.

"No sir. Lead the way." Severus scowled at Harry and left the head rooms with his daughter and soon to be son-in-law following behind him. Harry was laughing on the inside. He knew Severus would catch his little 'slip'. This was going to be so much fun. Soon they were at the Gargoyle. Before Severus could get the password out, Harry said the default password that he personally had set.

"Lemon Drops." He gave Severus a weak smile, and shrugged innocently. The three of them moved up the staircase and Stasha knocked on the door. After a minute they were given permission to enter. When they did, they saw Frank Granger sitting behind the Headmasters desk grinning stupidly at them. Rose had fallen asleep on the couch. Stasha looked from her mom to her uncle with confusion. Severus merely raised his signature eyebrow.

"Uncle Frank why are you behind the headmasters desk? I don't think Professor Dumbledore will appreciate that very much." Harry barked a laugh, as did Frank. Harry stepped to the side and raised his arm to his side.

"Allow me to introduce you to the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Professor Granger." He said totally seriously. He looked form Stasha to Severus, to Frank waiting for some kind of reaction. A few seconds later he got what he was waiting for.

THUMP! THUMP!...

_A/N well at least I got them to the headmasters office. I was going to stop this chapter before Neville and Luna and the firecalls. I hoped you enjoyed and I will hopefully be posting soon. No promises. Real life has to come first. Let me know what you think and if I cleared some things up. If there's something that needs fixed also let me know please. I tried to tie together some of the inconsistencies to make more sense, but I am not sure if I helped or made it worse. SO… please review._


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Okay I am back again. Sorry for the wait, again. Let's see where the fingers take us this time.

Stasha Hermione Snape

Chapter 17

Thump! Thump!

'Well,' Harry thought to himself, 'I knew Stasha was going to faint, I wasn't expecting Severus to faint also.' Frank and Harry shared a look, and then enervated both of the fallen parties.

Stasha sat up and looked around. She saw her mom lying on the couch sleeping, Uncle Frank and Harry were leaning against the headmaster's desk grinning, and her dad was sitting on the floor looking around also. She looked back to the two grinning men by the desk and scowled.

"You had better start explaining Harry James Potter. I just know you are behind all of this." Harry laughed and helped her up from the floor to sit in one of the chairs in the office. Frank assisted his cousin, and then returned to the seat behind the desk. Harry pulled a chair up to sit to the side and between so he could explain it all.

He told Stasha and Severus everything that had happened with Dumbledore, and all he had found out over the years. Both father and daughter had to be restrained to prevent them from trying to go and inflict bodily harm to Dumbledore and Fudge. Severus was furious that Dumbledore had put a confundus spell on him and many other order members. Stasha was crying for all that happened to Harry and Lori, because of Dumbledore. Finally after about three hours of questions and answers, everyone was somewhat satisfied with the end results and all went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next several months went buy in a flurry of activity. Rose was working with Lori on all the basic educational needs. Frank was busy with his headmaster duties, along with reversing most of Dumbledore's mistakes. Severus was busy with his classes and getting to know both of his daughters. Stasha and Harry were studying for their classes and NEWTS, as well as getting to know their new found family members. Every one of them also had to fend off reporters who wanted the full story as to what had happened back in September. Nobody was talking to the press. Harry had given an interview to Luna's father just after everything come out. _The Quibbler_ ran the article in a special edition copy, which was fully committed to the entire situation. Of course it being _The Quibbler_ and having its reputation, not very many people bought that edition, and even fewer believed it. Harry refused to speak any more about it. If Harry was asked about what happened, he referred every body to that edition of _The Quibbler_.

The day after the meeting in the Headmasters office, Harry had asked Rose and Minerva if they would secretly plan his and Stasha wedding. They gladly accepted and he handed over all of the necessary details.

Christmas had come and gone, with everything moving along peacefully. Interhouse cooperation was at its best again. House tables were replaced at breakfast and lunch for round tables that held about twenty people. Teachers sat and mingled with the students during these times. Dinner, the house tables were reestablished as was the Head Table. There were study groups set up for each year with two members from each house. At the end of each month a seven year study group would meet up, for a questions and answers time. This was to help make every student comfortable and made sure that weakness and strengths were found and utilized. The DA became an official school club. Also established were clubs for music (vocal and instrumental), drama, ballroom dancing, spell making, herbology, quidditch (for those who didn't make the teams), potions, charms, transfiguration, dueling, magical creatures, muggle appreciation, and Magical traditions (for muggle raised students).

Soon enough the castle was abuzz with the excitement of exams. Every student was confident that they would pass all of their exams with ease. Harry was getting excited about his upcoming wedding, which Stasha still had no clue about. The exams finished on Friday, Graduation was Saturday, and the wedding on Sunday. Rose and Minerva confirmed that everything was set for the ceremony. Kingsley was going to perform the ceremony as Minister of Magic.

Before anyone knew it, exams were done. All had passed with the highest marks since before Dumbledore was Headmaster. Graduation was a success. And the wedding of the century took place.

Everyone lived happily ever after. (For now)

THE END

A/N I know that was a lame ending, but I just am not feeling this story any more. I am sorry to all the devoted reader I had. I suck at endings; those of you who read Harry's Proposal know this.


End file.
